One Sided Sun
by Nova-Dreamer
Summary: A man who's given everything for his cause, and a girl who must learn to survive. Together they can hopefully find a reason to end the war that has torn both their nations apart. Harry/Gabrielle. Post-Hogwarts. Romance/Comedy/Adventre
1. Une Bouffée

Yes, another story in progress by me.

Originally, I had only planned to dabble in fan fiction to increase my skill so that I would be able to write a book that has been floating in my head for years. Yet, these characters have come alive in my head. And I really must blame Jeconais' for writing a superb story called 'Hope', that gave me the inspiration for a Harry/Gabrielle romance. I had no intention to add another story to my list of things to write, but I feel it is unfair to not give voice to the characters in my head.

This story is meant for an older audience, but will not feature adult material directly. I seriously wanted to test my ability to write a comedy and romance. There will be action, as evidenced in this chapter, but ultimately, it will be rather light hearted. I want people to read this story and leave having laughed a few times, and ultimately feeling a bit lighter. So I do hope you enjoy the story.

To those that it may concern, this story could be considered divergent post Goblet of Fire. However, as I do not delve into Harry's time as a student, you may also see this as Half Blood prince compliant.

All rights to those who deserved them first. I am merely letting my muse at the steering wheel for a time.

One Sided Sun: Une Bouffée

XxXxXx

Harry was trapped.

No matter how hard he struggled to move on, his unconscious mind would always force him to relive this moment in his dreams.

Harry watched his hand rise up, empty of its wand yet still poised to smite his enemy. His wand was lying forgotten somewhere behind him, but he would not need it for this final spell.

They had only come to Godric's Hallow to investigate reported death eater activity when they had been ambushed. None had been prepared for such a large show of force, yet each man and woman who had come with Harry had held their ground admirably until reinforcements had arrived. And with the arrival of Dumbledore, the death eaters had been forced back between the headmaster's and Harry's combined power.

The chance to win their first major battle on English soil had galvanized the side of light, and they had fought with all their power to give Harry the perfect opportunity to strike out at Voldemort.

Slowly a feeling of warmth and happiness suffused the dream, and Harry did his best to ignore the feelings that seeped over into him.

It was difficult to do, though, as a golden light filled his palm, a reflection of the emotions used to power the spell. It was useless to try and break free from the dream, yet Harry still did his best to wake, not not enjoying one bit the way the memory of this spell could remind him so much of her. That love and joy would only make the next portion of the dream much harder to handle.

He had seen it countless times now, but his heart still began to quicken as Voldemort began to pick himself up off the ground. The dark lord was gravely injured, dazed from the last attack that had forced him to the ground. The very air hummed with magic, a result of what was bleeding off from the spell Harry was casting.

Then from the corner his eyes, he saw a flash of red hair, dodging and weaving spell fire from various enemies. There was no mistaking the sadistic glint in Voldemort's eyes as he discovered the means to retreat with his life intact.

Harry's spell only needed a few more seconds to be complete, but the killing curse was much faster, and was cast well before Harry could find some manner in which to retaliate.

All it took was for that one small frail body to hit the ground, and Harry's spell lost cohesion, along with his will to keep fighting. All that was left was for Harry to look up into the eyes of his killer. He was standing over him now, preparing a second curse to reunite him with her, and slowly his world was bathed in a cold green light...

Harry shot up, his blankets falling to the floor as he thrashed about in his bed, searching for his wand. The line between dream and reality was still hard to make out, and it felt as if he was still watching that green light move towards him.

Finally he managed to distinguish the waking world from his dreams, and as someone who had to always be ready to fight, he was disgusted at the length of time it had taken him to do so. His clarity of mind also brought with it the memory that like all the nights before this one, had has stashed his wand under his pillow to be readily accessible. Pulling it out, he rubbed his thumb over the worn wood, using a wordless spell to light the torches in his room.

Despite the safety he had inside the walls of Hogwarts, and no matter how easy it was to hang up the mantle that society had placed upon him that week, he had yet to find a place where he could escape his nightmares. Even the years that had passed since then were unable to heal the mental wounds he had suffered at Godric's Hallow. Once he dreamed of those events, he felt his work fall to pieces, and he knew he would be unable to get a sound night's sleep for a few days yet. Dreams like those always left him in a foul mood and unable to rest his mind even at night.

Taking a deep breath, he ignored the negative emotions, and let them drain away. His friends had been supportive of him all along, and he would not insult them by backsliding into negative habits again. They had been the ones to slowly draw him out of his depression, and he had even been forced to consult a few psychiatrists in order to better cope with all that he was forced to do. It didn't always stop the anger he felt at being forced to deal with the hand life had given him, but it certainly did help.

He also bloody well knew that if he let himself wallow, that today wouldn't be as much fun as he initially planned it, and he wanted everything thing to go right. Besides, none of the victims in this damn war wanted a hero who was ready to break down into tears each time he had a bad dream.

Sighing, he swung out of bed and stretched slowly before standing up fully. He still had some injuries to worry about, and the cold weather that permeated the castle could wreak havoc if he wasn't careful. As of late, he always seemed to be on the mend from some new injury, and he tried the exercises needed to recover seriously. Having Hermione tie him down again if she saw any of her hard work undone because he had been lazy just didn't sound like a keen idea this particular morning.

This last fight had been a bludgeoning hex to the ribs, and the time before that a shrinking charm aimed at his kneecap. As usual, they were taken in order to strike back at Tom, and though they hurt like hell at the time, none of them had been permanent, and he always gave as good as he got. Another day or so, and the small twinges from his side would be all gone he hoped.

Then again, he could hardly argue with Hermione's requests, not when she had that annoying habit of being right all the time. He had to admit though; it was bloody useful having a medic as skilled as she was. He knew that medicine wasn't the field she had planned to use her genius in, but with him and Ron always getting injured, it was a good thing she had changed career goals. Her knowledge of already established spell work was top notch, but her ability to make new spells was what made her the best damned magical doctor out there. She could heal someone so quickly they would often awake with doubts they had ever been injured in the first place.

Grabbing a clean black shirt and a pair of jeans, Harry went for a quick wash before grabbing a quick nip in the kitchen. Despite the rough start, he was actually looking forward to today. It would be busy, but that was a good thing when he wanted to avoid brooding.

Finishing his fry up, he ate quickly before making his way to the door. Opening it, he stepped out into the shifting space beyond, not at all bothered by the odd scenery. The dizzying few seconds before the room had finished restructuring itself no longer bothered him, and he did not worry about the fact the door to his room was now missing.

The staff had a full time job keeping students away from this portion of the castle, but it was well worth the effort. If any student found out about Harry living and teaching here, the results would be disastrous. He would hate having to relocate after all this time. At Hogwarts, even hidden away, he felt close to the action and the decisions that could win or lose them this war. Besides, when his rooms could change to meet his every want, why would he want a boring old flat in London somewhere.

Pulling out his wand, he began to disassemble the wards kept to ensure his privacy, and unlocked the door to let people in. By the time he had finished, he was already safely hidden when people began to file in. By now they were used to not seeing him immediately, and he didn't feel compelled to break cover just to make pleasantries. He still had wards to help sort out those who had not been invited, but he would not risk exposing himself to someone who might have found a way to sneak in.

Harry smiled a bit roguishly; it was also fun knowing that he was getting the better of so many witches and wizards. It wasn't his fault that they never thought to look into just what muggles were capable of these days, like the pane of one way glass he had bought and used to secretly watch his students.

This lot may not think poorly of muggles, but it would take more time than he had to open their eyes fully to the fact that they'd have to be getting on with the non magical populace sooner or later. And even longer before they learned about all their fun inventions.

When the last student had made his or her way into the room, he began to cast the necessary identification spells. They understood the risks, and were more than willing to mill around the few moments it took him to be satisfied no one had sneaked in. Well, aside from two people, but they were always a welcome surprise.

To his side a door opened, and he made his way to where everyone was standing and watching him. He gave a brief smile to Ron and Hermione before clearing his throat, signaling that he wanted everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone," Harry said, letting his voice carry in the large space. Before him stood the some of the most trustworthy auror cadets and students from the three major European schools of magic. Though there were a great many men and women from England and the lands nearby, he was always pleased to see how many foreign invitees they had. It was much more difficult for them to be attend now that Tom had extended his reach out through Europe, but there were always a few who managed to get selected.

"Today is the last day of your training, and I have done my best to prepare you for the war that is on the doorstep of every major country. England may be the true battleground at the moment, but we all know that Voldemort is extending his power base to control as many magical countries as he can. My goal has been to make sure that each one of you has the skills to protect yourself and others if need be. I have to say that I'm proud of each and every one of you, and I know that when the time comes to step up and fight for what is right, each one of you will do the right thing."

Gesturing behind him, the room expanded and a replica of Diagon alley appeared. "I suggest then a bit of a game for our final lesson. I know that sounds out of place, but believe me, there is a good reason for all of this. In times of hardships, you have to try and enjoy life all the more. I forgot that for quite awhile, and I hope none of you follow my example in that."

Harry swallowed deeply, bracing himself for the next admission. He had tried to prepare for it last night, but after that dream, it was harder than he had expected. "A very important friend of mine taught me that. She's no longer with us, but her thought lives on with us, and I intend to try and spread her advice to everyone I can. If I do that, then I know anyone who has taken what she said to heart will be able to fight all the harder when the time comes to save what they love."

A carefully fabricated serene smile seemed to placate those students who had seemed worried by his hurt tone, though he had doubts about his two friends who were eying him oddly. "So for once, just enjoy yourselves here, but don't let me down. This will be a serious fight, and I want to see how far each of you has come these past two months. And just think, this is your chance to get back at me for working you like a slave master all this time."

It was hard to keep a serious look on his face when all he wanted to do was laugh at the suddenly feral expressions he was receiving. Half the student body was whispering half formed plans about how to get the better of him, and frankly, it was going to be that much fun when he announced the next bit. "Ron, Hermione, care to join me up front?"

As soon as they reached him, Harry abandoned the established role of professor to embrace the couple, and gave them a large grin. "I was beginning to think you two wouldn't be able to make it," he said, keeping his voice low so as to not carry.

Hermione gave him a large smile, though he eyes seemed just a touch reproachful when he mentioned doubting them. "Of course we would make it, Harry. We wanted to check in on you. You don't think we aren't used to how you tend to close yourself in shortly after a duel with Voldemort, do you?"

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, "That can wait, Hermione," and pointed at the waiting class. "I think our illustrious leader had some more important things to finish first."

Harry gave his friend a smile. He loved Hermione like a sister, and it WAS true that most of the time he did need a stern kick in the metaphorical behind to open up about his feelings, but this was the wrong time to do so.

Turning to the class at large, he smiled at them and placed a hand on the shoulder of his two best friends. "I know all of you have met Hermione, as she has done a bang up job teaching you lot about proper first aid. The man beside me, though, is probably less well known, but it's my pleasure to introduce to you Ron Granger. He's Hermione's husband, but to the aurors in the crowd, you might have heard some swill that this lumbering oaf is one of the best aurors we've had in a century."

Ron pouted at Harry before looking out at the students, adopted a cheeky grin, and bowed once for the awed auror cadets before Hermione slapped his arm. He stood up straight, trying to look stern, though a ghost of a smirk danced around his mouth. Harry may have been joking, but it was still odd to know that the boy he grew up with really was considered one of the best aurors in a long time.

"Why don't you head on in, Ron. I'll be along shortly, just have to let this lot know the rules and such." Ron grinned then gave him an overly formal salute before walking off, and both Harry and Hermione shake their heads at his antics.

Instead of looking confident, the students were beginning to look nervous now, and he felt slightly guilty. Placing an arm around Hermione's shoulders, he turned so they were facing the crowd. "Don't worry, Hermione will be here to help your team, both in regards to firepower and as a healer. She may be an amazing medic, but I feel I should remind you that she is also one of the most skilled witches the world has seen in centuries. There are few people I would rather have at my side when it comes to a duel."

He turned to give his bushy haired friend a big grin, "So make sure to put her to work, and don't hesitate to ask her how to best handle me and Ron. I would never want you going into a fight without preparing yourself the best you can."

"Now, for the important final touch," he said, and began to wave his wand, vocalizing a rather lengthy incantation, causing a brief glow that suffused the mock city behind him. "This duel will pit the lot of you against me and Ron. Nothing lethal folks, but the wards keep score of what you've been hit with. It may seem a bit unfair, but if it lets you know that you considered 'dead' please step off to the side. I think you'll agree that most of the time it has a good idea of what would have done you in. I also think the lot of you have worked with me long enough to know that there are no tricks in here, and we're just as likely to be killed by you lot."

Harry put on his most serious expression and was glad to see none of them appeared disheartened by the additional rules. "We won't be showing you any mercy in there, and I expect the same treatment from all of you. Death eaters are bastards, plain and simple, and don't expect them to not use some pretty dark hexes and curses against you. You're permitted to use field medicine when and where you're able, but don't rely solely on that. You would be surprised at how effectively a stunner can end your life in a real battle, if used properly. I repeat, don't be too shy to ask Hermione for help and see what she thinks. She knows better than to take control, but it's up to you lot to use her properly."

Hermione gave him a small frown, "And what if we win Mr. Potter? I don't work for free, you know." Her tone was joking, and many people laughed, but Harry treated it very seriously.

"Then I'll make sure everyone here gets their very own invisibility cloak," he said, and Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"Now now, Hermione, just make sure you don't take out any of your anger at something Ron might have done on me, all right? You're scary when angry!" As always, she played her part perfectly, and looked properly mollified.

"Of course. Though if that husband of mine gets within range, I have a few bones to pick with him." Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought she really did sound unhappy with the circumstances, but he just placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered a quick good bye before heading off to find Ron. He could feel her gaze on his back, but really, he would think she should be used to the gifts he gave his classes once they completed their training, whether they beat him or not.

He didn't have to hunt for Ron, because he was holed up exactly where he thought he would be, in the deserted candy shop. Grinning at the predictability, he rolled his shoulders and took out his wand, "Ready?"

"Been ready for ages, mate. Let's show them how it's supposed to be done."

They didn't have to say anything after that, nor did either of them move. Working together was something they were so used to that any attempt to plan would be a simple rehash of something they'd covered at some point before. For now they were fine just trusting that the other would pick up on what would need to be done after the fighting began.

It took some time, but eventually the students came into sight, and Harry watched them begin to peer into buildings carefully, trying to discover where their targets were hiding. Instead of waiting to be found, he began the fight in earnest, letting out the fastest stunner he could, and dropping one of the girls from Durmstrang. After that, all hell broke loose.

Though his students were unable to either hit or incapacitate Ron or himself, Harry was proud at how well they were doing with the exercise. None of the students appeared ready to do something foolish and lose the advantage they had in numbers. The best spells he and Ron could throw at them, short of being truly harmful, were met with an efficiency that belittled their experience.

This group also seemed to be damned good with those shield spells, and knew when to use them to block spells that weren't even aimed at them. It wasn't going to be as simple as using the landscape to press their advantage, and if they couldn't do something soon, they would be in a bad place as they lost more ground.

Then Ron responded to their assault in a way that the students weren't expecting.

Harry had been using a shield spell designed to reflect attacks, and was slowing the student's march towards them. While doing so, Ron had gone for broke, standing up long enough to fire a few bursts of stunners to either side of the students, blocking them in.

The students recognized the situation they were in, and while most managed to hide behind a shield, some of Harry's reflected spells struck. In the end there were three students marked as dead by the wards, and a hell of a lot of confusion. The counter attack had broken their confidence just enough to ruin their teamwork, and utter pandemonium took over. In that state, it was much easier to pick the students off on by one.

What was worrying both him and Ron though was the fact that Hermione had not made an appearance yet, and they knew she had to be lurking somewhere. The students were finally getting their act together, and the remaining ten students were charging them. Half were providing the shielding to support such an assault, and the other half lent their firepower. Still, that was only a mild concern, as he knew the two of them could win, the real question was what to do with the missing witch.

Signaling to Ron, he took a moment to examine their surroundings, letting his friend cover him, and he spotted a slight flash of movement circle into the alleyway behind the shop they were in now.

Harry nodded in the direction of the alley, and Ron looked between the alleyway and the students for a moment before making a decision and shifting to be more centered in the window. All the while he kept up his spell fire, and began to add a bit more power to his magic, sending Harry the clear message that he should be the one to handle Hermione.

Harry hated when people did that.

Even if it was a training exercise, he never had liked the idea of having people get hurt when he could protect them. And taking on ten well trained witches and wizards by himself was pushing the limits of sanity, even for his friend.

Deciding to do what he could before leaving, he fired off a barrage of stinging hexes. The spell itself was inherently rather weak, but it fast enough to slip by shields, and was proving to be an excellent distraction. Building up his power for a moment, he shot a bludgeoning hex at the ground in front of the group, sending up dust and debris to obscure their sight lines.

It was a small advantage his friend could use. "Don't even pretend to die on me," he told him, and Ron nodded before Harry took off through the back door.

Harry ran out the back and saw Hermione in the alleyway behind the shop. She shot him an innocent expression that did nothing to hide the fact she was disappointed her mischief had been spotted. From there started a brief and intense duel between the two.

Despite Hermione's technical knowledge, Harry was one of two best duelists in the world. Hermione's spells were just too slow for him to have to worry about them, and it was a short fight until Hermione was quickly stunned and wrapped up in thick bindings. Looking down at her, he shook his head, "Bloody well shouldn't have taught you how to be sneaky."

Levitating the bound witch, he used her as a shield to enter the store once more. When there was no spell fire, he poked his head out from behind her, and saw various students milling around or unconscious, each with a faint glow to mark them as dead.

The only other occupant of the room was propped up in a corner, no death glow hanging over him, but still bound up. When Harry made his way over to Ron, he grinned, and nodded down at the bindings. "Had to take this to get the last of them. Bloody hell mate, you taught this lot some pretty good curses, though."

Harry smiled, "Of course, I can't let them go out there without being ready. Now, hold on a second and I'll sort you out."

Willing the scenery to disappear, he found all those unconscious lying around the now much smaller room. Seeing that his students were already going around rousing everyone given that the game was over, he grinned and released his friends himself.

Turning back to the class at large, he saw everyone awake and well, though many appeared to be in slightly low spirits at their loss.

"All right you lot, none of that pouting nonsense" he called out. "Remember, me and Ron have been training a long time for this sort of thing, and we've been in some pretty nasty scrapes. The fact that you held out so long against us on our own territory and forced us back like you did is outstanding. Sometimes all you need is a few moments in order to properly escape from the death eaters, and I don't think either Ron or I could have stopped the lot of you from escaping if you were so minded."

"Just remember that death eaters usually work off of fear and large numbers. I know each one of you is amazing duelist, so just keep your wits about you and you'll be fine. Now get out of here and show me that you lot can use what I taught you for a good cause."

The crowd gave a roaring applause before turning to one another to whisper in excited tones. Eventually they got around to breaking off, each person coming up to say their goodbyes to Harry and Hermione before leaving. He almost wished he could see their reactions when they went to their rooms to find an invisibility cloak waiting for them. With as much money as he had, he didn't mind spending it on something that might save his student's lives. Unless he met them in some sort of battle, however, it was unlikely that he would meet most of these people again until he finished off Voldemort. So he just took his time enjoying the impromptu chance to relax.

Finally he was left with just his oldest friends and he embraced each of them once more. They both appeared tired but rather happy with him, and Ron was still grinning in the afterglow of a good fight. "That was amazing, mate. But that's pretty much expected by now, huh, Boy-Who-Kicked-Arse?"

Hermione slapped his arm, "Ronald, Language! Really though Harry, you've done an amazing job here. Now let's go to your rooms so I can check on your wounds. I couldn't say anything with you in front of everyone like that, but you should know better than to be too active right now."

He rolled his eyes at the witch, "Yes mother." She huffed and grabbed his elbow, heading straight towards the wall where a door had appeared. Opening it, she pushed him inside, bustling after him and making sure he took a seat. A quick inspection of the room showed that Dobby must have beaten him to cleaning up his mess before he had visitors, and he reminded himself to thank his friend later.

Hermione eyed him for a second, and then gave Ron a look reminiscent of days spent getting the red head to study. "Keep an eye on him Ron, I don't want him to go anywhere while I get my equipment."

Ron nodded, "Okay love. He'll be here to poke and prod all you want when you get back, I promise." Hermione huffed then gave her husband a sweet smile before leading over to kiss his temple before exiting the room.

Smirking at the byplay, Harry asked, "So, how's the married life then, Ron?"

His friend shook his head, "Half the time it's brilliant, the other half I'm sleeping on the bloody couch, and I can tell you it isn't as comfortable as yours is, mate. Aside from the bickering, I like it here in Hogwarts well enough, and Hermione's suite as school nurse is nice, but it's rather hard on a bloke, knowing you have to be quiet cause kids are around."

Harry groaned, "Please, I beg of you, just spare me the details. I don't need to know what you to do to occupy your time."

Ron smirked, "Sure beats how you spend your time." His friend became a bit more serious then, "Don't you ever get tired of being holed up in here all the time?"

Even though he felt like closing up on the subject, he forced himself to meet his friend halfway on the subject, "I was out two weeks ago, as you know."

The door opened, and Hermione stepped through, scowling. "Harry James Potter, going out to fight a dark lord does not qualify as a good time, and if it does, I'll have you checked into St. Mungo to have your head looked at. When is the last time you went out for fun?"

He glared at her, not liking being double teamed. "Early last year," he murmured, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said.

"Early last year, damn it and you know it," he growled out. "I'm perfectly happy here. I have plenty to do, I'm even reading more, you of all people should be happy with that." Harry pointed out the book lying on his coffee table, and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry, you WROTE that book on defense," she said exasperatedly.

Despite himself, he looked down, flushing a bit in embarrassment, "Well, at least I know it's a good book."

Hermione shot Ron a look before rolling her eyes, "All right Potter, shirt off, arms up."

Though he was still uncomfortable with the idea of being in such a compromising position, he had grown accustomed to such treatment, and merely tried to sit still as Hermione set to work. He no longer minded the casual embrace with the girl he thought of as a sister, but there were still limits to what he felt comfortable with.

"Ron," he began, "thanks for coming mate, really. After you're performance, I bet Moody is kicking himself for not taking you on to train personally as well."

"Harry, after what he put you through, I was glad he wouldn't take me. I've never seen a man enjoy hurting someone so much and NOT delve into the dark arts."

Laughing, he saw Ron eying a butterbeer, and nodded in assent, letting his friend nurse the bottle. "How is the old sadist doing anyway?" Harry asked. "I haven't seen him since he brought a group of recruits here to train close to a year ago now."

Ron shook his head, "Still going strong, and scaring the shit out of the recruits. He likes mentioning you whenever he can. You'd be surprised the instant respect it gets him when he tells recruits he was the one who got you started on the path to being such an amazing duelist. It also gives him an excuse to curse them when they give anything less than their best."

Harry grinned, "Forget all the times I threatened to curse that man during sixth year, I'm just glad he's doing all right. You would think he would have retired by now, but I guess we should have known better than to think he'd not do something to make a difference."

"I think it's partially because he's happy with people looking up to him," Hermione said. "Not that he is seeking the attention mind you, but during wartime the people need a hero to look up to. It's very similar to how people idolize you, especially after how you tricked Voldemort. I honestly think that alone has immortalized you more than surviving the killing curse did."

He let the comment roll off of his back, just smiling down at Hermione when she finished applying an ointment to his ribs. "I don't know why it's such a big deal. Honestly, I'm surprised muggles can't see Tom's ego from space at this point," he shrugged before slipping on his shirt and grabbing a butterbeer.

Hermione took a seat beside her husband, and fixed Harry with a long look. "Harry," she started, "the fact that you fooled Voldemort into using a magical vow is amazing, never mind his ego. He wasn't considered one of the most brilliant students to pass through Hogwarts for no reason. You basically destroyed his power base in one fell swoop. Neither Voldemort or his followers can harm muggles until they kill you, or it violates the oath. Don't you see how important that is?"

He frowned, "Oh, I know it was important, but it just hasn't been enough, Hermione. He's still going around killing witches and wizards wherever he pleases. No matter how much better we get at keeping everyone safe, he only finds new ways to catch us off guard and hurt everyone." Harry took his glasses off and placed them on a nearby table before running a hand through his hair, "I'm just so tired of this. He's winning slowly, and I know the aurors and I are doing the best we can, but that doesn't stop the body count from rising. How long until someone we know or care for ends up being injured or killed? I don't think I can take having anyone else I know dying on me."

"And here you are, asking me to leave the castle. Why should I, Hermione? I try to enjoy life where I can, but we both know what will happen if I expose myself. Voldemort will attack and people will die, he's done it before. I'm not trying to brood, but you've seen what's happened the few times I've left the castle for fun. Staying here means he's just as willing to hide himself, and I think I'd sleep easier knowing nobody died because I wanted to get some fresh air."

Hermione walked over to sit on the arm of his chair, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "But Harry, it isn't healthy to live the whole of your life penned in like a common criminal. You know she wouldn't want you to live like this."

Harry glared up at her, "Don't tell me what she would want. I know she'd be angry at me, all right? What do you expect me to do? I'm happy here, so there's no reason to put people's lives on the line by leaving. I'll go out when I'm needed, fight Voldemort, and hopefully end this damned war as soon as I can."

Seeing how close to tears Hermione was, Harry was unsure of what to say, and instead sighed deeply. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, but sometimes it got the better of him, especially when she tried to make him justify why he should put others at risk. Not to mention the dream still had him on edge and irritable.

Ron cleared his throat, "Right mate. I think for now we'd best forget about it and get to what I needed to talk to you about. The order wanted to let you know they have another group of hopefuls lined up already. I'm thinking they want to squeeze a class in while Voldemort lays low after your last duel. They'll be here tomorrow, so don't expect to get much down time."

Harry smiled, glad for the change of topic, and not at all minding the work. "That's fine with me. I like helping people with learning how to defend themselves. Besides, I can't afford too much down time, and the classes keep me sharp."

The red head nodded, "Exactly. Though you'd never guess who they picked up out of France to attend."

"You didn't mention anything unusual when we talked last night, Ron. Is it someone we know?" Hermione asked, looking interested now, and she squeezed Harry's shoulder once before standing up and sitting down beside her husband.

Ron grinned like the cat that had caught the canary, "Just another one of Harry's damsels in distress."

Thinking back, Harry tried to recall who he had saved in France recently. There had been a few fights between him and Voldemort in England's sister nation. Slowly, a sense of dread filled him, "Please say it's not Minister Petit, Ron. You know she's way too high profile to teach, and besides, she wasn't very happy with my breaking into her house to stop that assassination attempt."

His friend was now smirking, "Hardly. She probably wouldn't know the business end of a wand if she saw it. Think a bit further back, you know, when you were scrawny and only half as famous as you are now."

Harry threw his empty can, striking the other man in the head, who didn't even grace him with an upset look for his efforts. Even though it was a fair amount of ribbing, he found it funny as well, and it was becoming clear who Ron was referring to. Back in his school days, he had rather limited interactions with the French.

"Gabrielle?"

Hermione looked at Ron, excitement written over her face. After Ron nodded, Hermione clapped her hands together in delight, "That's wonderful news. The Delacours have been doing their best to remain neutral after the incident with Fleur, but its good news to know that not everyone in that family has closed themselves off from the war."

As soon as she said it, Hermione regretted it, because the excitement that had filled the air was replaced by guilt.

Ron cleared his voice, taking the first step in breaking the tension. "Well," he said, "I don't know about that, but she certainly seemed willing to join. She's training to be a medic, but she also was among the top of her class from Beauxbaton."

Harry took a calming breath, letting the good news wash away the sadness, and smiled at his friends. He was already getting excited at the prospect of what tomorrow would bring. "Well, I can't wait to see her. The only news about how she's doing comes second hand from Bill, and he doesn't drop by very often now that he has a daughter to care for."

Ron nodded, "Yeah mate, it will be a nice change, but enough of that, fancy a game of chess?"

Harry chuckled and pulled out the board from beneath his coffee table, setting it up to enjoy a quiet afternoon with family.

XxXxXx

Gabrielle Delacour stood before the gates of Hogwarts, her long blond hair rising off her back as a spring breeze danced around her. Ahead of her was a majestic place full of history, a location that had witnessed more pivotal moments for the magical world than she could count, and she could hardly wait to enter those ancient halls.

Shielding her eyes, she swept her gaze over the towers, her breath catching as the light from the rising sun wove a halo around the school. Beauxbaton had a graceful beauty that could not be diminished by comparison, but this castle displayed its strength with a grandeur that could draw the breath from its observers.

Admittedly, it lacked the French style she so adored, yet Gabrielle was forced to admit to herself she preferred this school's presence over Beauxbaton. And now she would be able to take the next step in her education here.

"Gabrielle," a voice called out from behind her, and she turned to face it. Without needing to see the face, a smile came to her lips at hearing the sound of an old friend's voice. It had been a welcome surprise to see that her childhood friend had been selected to attend these seminars as well, and it was heartwarming to have her there.

"Yes, Olivia, welcome to Hogwarts," she replied to her friend, properly intuiting the source of the girl's awed look.

The girl swallowed deeply, her brown eyes reflecting worry, but also a sense of excitement. "This is...not what I expected," she admitted.

"I should think not, I highly doubt it could ever be what one expects the first time," she said soothingly.

Olivia gave her a weak smile, and Gabrielle took her hand, hoping to provide her friend with a bit of comfort. Her friend was what many would have called a late bloomer. She had never been remarkably beautiful or intelligent, but her character had shown through from the very beginning, and Gabrielle had worked slowly on trying to help her confidence so she could reach her full potential someday. For Olivia's sake, she hoped that this seminar would help build her confidence enough to bolster her abilities so she could showcase her talent with medical magic.

"Don't worry, Olivia. I know the woman who will teach us, and I think you will find she is most accommodating," she assured her friend, though it had been a few years since she last interacted with their soon to be teacher. She hardly doubted, however, that such a fine individual would stoop to such a level as to disappoint them in such a short time.

"For an English woman, you mean," said another from behind them, instantly recognizable by its strongly French accent.

"No Maurice, even by our understandably high French standards I believe she will do." The people around her laughed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder while speaking, her tone obviously teasing.

Maurice was a fellow graduate of Beauxbaton, and though they were hardly the closest of friends, it was common knowledge the love Gabrielle held for Hogwarts. "It's been nearly nine years since you've been here, hasn't it," he asked her.

Gabrielle nodded and noticed they had attracted the attentions of the Englishmen and women in their group. "Indeed, and it almost feels as if I've returned home, Maurice. Oh, it sounds silly, for I spent such a short time here, but the place had such life to it that our school lacked. And the instructors truly were superb. Whoever the instructor is for this Defense seminar is, I truly believe that we will be taught by the best."

"Be honest Gabrielle," Olivia broke in, "You're more interested in seeing Professor Granger than our defense instructor. Professor Morel always said you were one of the best defense students he's ever taught, are you sure you won't learn some defense as well? I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

Gabrielle softened and gave her friend an embrace, "Don't worry love; I intend to learn how to protect myself. To ignore someone who is so obviously skilled would be foolish, but you know my discomfort with fighting. I never could describe to Professor Morel my inability fight seriously, but I understand the need."

"Well I, for one, am glad I won't have to duel you all the time then," Maurice said. "You can be quite dangerous when you are properly motivated. More so when you decide to use your charm."

Smiling sweetly, Gabrielle relinquished control over her Veela magic, and a wave of magic rolled across the grounds, sweeping over the men in the area. Even Maurice, with his own Veela heritage, flushed at the desire she birthed in them. "Whatever do you mean, Maurice?" She spoke demurely, reigning in her magic as she felt the glares of some of the women fall upon her.

Olivia simply shook her head, and Gabrielle was glad to see that she was feeling more at ease. "You're so bad Gabrielle," she whispered.

Gabrielle smirked and leaned over so she could only be heard by her friend, "Maybe, but it's so much fun on occasion." Standing up straight, she tried to return to a more dignified standing with the rest of her group, "Enough of that, though, as I believe we're expected inside. I've been dying to find out who the other instructor is; regardless of if I'm taking his classes or not, so come on." She grabbed Olivia's hand and they began walking up towards the castle.

Taking their time to maintain a certain level of dignity, and to take in the surroundings, Gabrielle and Olivia slowly led the group to an expanse of grass that led up to the entrance of Hogwarts. Before it stood two figures that brought a smile to her face.

It appeared that Ronald and Hermione Granger were waiting for their arrival, and she gave them a slight wave in greeting. It was a moment before they must have overcome their shock at receiving such a warm greeting, but she could just make out their merry smiles after a moment. She could hardly fault them the discourtesy, after the way the rest of her family had shunned the Weasleys when Fleur had passed. To her, the loss of her sister was tragic, but she could hardly fault these people for the choices her sister had made in trying to help.

Gabrielle faltered for a second, wincing a bit as she realized that part of their reaction was indeed her fault. Olivia gave her a queer look, but Gabrielle just kept walking. It was her fault alone for not trying to rectify the situation by contacting them before now. Beyond the occasional visit to see Bill and her niece, she had effectively cut herself off from the Weaslys as well. It was only their large heart that allowed them to overlook such a rude gesture on her part.

When she drew even with the couple, she swallowed her doubts and embraced the witch and wizard, who returned the gesture with the nearly ritual enthusiasm she always equated with her extended family.

Stepping back, she bowed her head once to both, "I'm truly sorry for falling out of touch with you and your family."

Hermione waved a hand, dismissing the notion at once, "Nonsense. Given the relations with your parents, and your schoolwork, it's perfectly understandable to be distracted."

She shook her head, "None the less, it was a boorish thing of me to do, and I ask for your forgiveness."

"Come off it and introduce us to your friends," Ron told her, his grin taking the sting out of the words.

Gabrielle smiled, "Then let me remember my manners. This is Olivia Perrin," she said before lightly pushing the girl between the shoulder blades so she moved closer to the couple. Olivia shyly held out a hand. Hermione took the girl's hand for a moment before Ron moved in, lifting up the hand to kiss the back, offering a small greeting in French that made Olivia blush.

Hermione glared at her husband, "Ronald Weasly, are you trying to flirt in front of your wife?"

Ron took a step back, his hands rising up to put space between him and the witch, "Don't blame me Hermione. I mean, come on, it's not every day you see a beautiful young French girl for the first time, I just wanted to be polite."

Olivia hung her head as she blushed deep crimson, and Gabrielle laughed, catching the winks the Grangers gave her. She would have to ask them how they had picked up so quickly on their friends' inherent shyness.

Moving to the side to provide a clear view of her other classmate, she gestured at Maurice, "And may I introduce Maurice Mowak."

Maurice moved forward and slipped a hand around her waist while extending the other to grip hands with Ronald. Doing her best to hide her blush, Gabrielle reminded herself to berate the boy later for such an action, as it was horribly embarrassing and he had no right to do so. Truly, there was little to hold against Maurice, for he was a fine individual, and fortunately relatively immune to her Veela charm, but he missed some facet that would have made her interested in pursuing a relationship with him.

When Hermione raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question, she shook her head slightly, causing the brunette to frown. No doubt her feelings mirrored Gabrielle's own at the moment. Maurice had made his attraction to her plain enough, though it was taking it too far to breed such ideas that they were intimate in front of so many.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Maurice said, oblivious to the byplay between the witches. "Both of you are quite the legends in France, and I count myself lucky to be taught by you two. Though, I admit it's a bit of a surprise, will you be the one teaching us?" he asked, directing the last question at Ron.

The other man grinned and shook his head, "You'll have to wait to get inside to see about that, now won't you?"

Hermione smiled once more, breaking away from the side of Ronald, "On that note, give me a moment to get everyone else ready, then we'll be taking you up to where you'll be training. We've warded this area so your arrival won't be noticed, so don't wander too far as we can't guarantee someone might not be spying on us through some other means."

Politely excusing herself Hermione moved on and Gabrielle took the chance to remove Maurice's arm. Though he frowned at her action, he was at least courteous enough at this point to not press the issue. Instead he turned to engage Olivia in discussion, drawing both of them back towards the crowd that Hermione was addressing. Though perhaps she should have joined them, Gabrielle instead took the chance to remain behind and speak with the red head who had remained behind. "I should congratulate you on overcoming the fascination you had with Veela last time I saw you, Ronald."

He made a face, "First, it's just Ron. And second of all, I get promoted to one of the highest ranks an auror can have, and the first thing you do is congratulate me on keeping my tongue in my mouth. No respect, I tell you."

He winked at her and she just gave him a skeptical look, causing him to let out a deep laugh that matched his large frame. "Fine, maybe I did have a bit of a hang up on Veela back in the day. I'm just an average bloke, after all. And besides, Hermione was standing there right next to me, and she's easily the most beautiful woman I've ever met, no offense to your heritage. I guess there is also the fact I've received some training to not lose it when a Veela shows up, not that it would do much good if you decided to go all out on me. You've grown to be quite the beautiful woman."

Gabrielle blushed at the compliment and bowed her head, "Of course I want to wish you congratulations on your promotion as well, Ron. Though it was hardly necessary with the reputation you've been garnering lately, Bill made sure to inform me all about it the last time I came to visit little Isabelle."

Ron nodded, seeming to be at ease around her, so Gabrielle ventured on to ask a question, "I do have a question for you, though. I know that it may be better if I didn't, but Bill never would tell me, and you're even closer to the source, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to of course."

The red head smiled at her, "You're babbling Gabrielle, and it doesn't suit you."

Ducking her head to hide her flushed cheeks, she spoke up, "How is Harry fairing? No one would even say if he is well or not."

Ron seemed to deflate a bit, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry no one has told you anything. It's not that we wanted anyone to worry, but there is some pretty strong magic protecting his secrecy. I really can't tell you anymore than that, not when he is such a huge target for Voldemort's side of the war. All I can say is that you shouldn't worry, all right? Trust me, when there is more time, and we're someplace secure, you'll have the chance to find out about him, okay?"

If it wasn't for the grin he gave her, she might have felt worse about the lack of an answer, but she simply accepted it for now. Of course Gabrielle understood the need for secrecy, and though it hardly seemed fair that those who cared for him had to be left in the dark, it was much better than seeing some dark wizard track him down to enact revenge.

Perhaps it was the fact that such lack of faith hurt on a level deeper than simple concern for Harry that made it hard to accept. She would often deny it to save her dignity, but she had been quite enamored with the Harry Potter after being saved by him. A childish dream had been that the boy would remember the girl he had plucked from the hands of the merpeople, greeting her with many a romantic confession and perhaps a passionate kiss or two.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself that though it had been silly, she was quite young, and had been ill prepared for being rescued. To a girl who had lived an insular lifestyle, being rescued by someone as cute and courageous as the boy who lived had been nearly guaranteed to leave an imprint on her. It also didn't help that said boy had continued to grow into a man of considerable strength and looks, with an air of mystery that made most women swoon.

For a time she had followed the events surrounding his life with a passion, amassing a large collection of books, newspaper clippings, and other such items that referenced him, even things that spoke ill of him. Though, in truth, the hateful writings had only been kept as a reference for masterfully crafted letters berating the original author for their words. It had also been rather fun seeing the responses she had received when various editors had realized a proper ten year old girl could know so many derogatory phrases.

She had continued that pattern through the first half of her second year at school, when word of Harry Potter's engagement to Ginerva Weasly had rocked the magical community. Gabrielle had spent the entire duration of the Winter Holidays on her parent's estates, locked in her room crying and inconsolable. While her parents had been relatively clueless about the source of her hurt, Fleur had understood completely. Her sister had even separated from the side of her husband Bill in the last trimester of her pregnancy to provide the shoulder Gabrielle had so needed to cry upon.

Following that heart breaking event, she had thrown herself into her schoolwork, ignoring the war that drew closer each passing day, working through her melancholy as best she could.

Then the world she had struggled so much to start rebuilding fell apart around her in the wake of the battle at Godric's Hallow. Her sister had never made it back from that battle. She had refused to remain in the care of the Weasly matriarch to rest after giving birth, and now she would never be able to see her sister again.

Another victim's name had percolated through her grief, however, and she had spent hours crying for the loss of Ginerva Weasly as well. Not because she had been attached to the girl, but for the poor boy who had lost his life line. Both Gabrielle and Harry had lost the one they loved the most in the fighting, and she had wanted little more than to rush to that tragic hero's side to support him as well as receive his support as well.

Once she had worked through enough of her grief to interact with society once more, her chances to reach out to the boy had been impossible. He had effectively become invisible to the public eye, and it seemed cruel to push Bill so soon after the loss of his wife and sister into aiding her search. As the years had passed, the secret of where the boy who lived was residing had become something of a worldwide mystery, and while Bill was among the few who knew, but would not disclose it. All everyone could count on was that when Voldemort was preparing to attack the magical world, Harry would be there to stop it.

Not to say it was ever easy, though. Harry was obviously the superior duelist at this point, but Voldemort had obviously resorted to some very dark magic and some horrible things to avoid being slain by anyone. Each time the dark lord escaped to recuperate, so would Harry, and then the two men would remain hidden away from society until the next time they fought.

Slowly she had been forced to realize that there was little a young girl like herself could do to comfort a man like him, so she had stopped trying, and had moved on. Though, she could hardly deny that there would always be a portion of her character that had been shaped by that boy, and she would never have it any other way.

Mentally shaking herself, she tried to push out the heavy thoughts that hung about her, and instead engaged Ron in a discussion about his family. It had been a long time she had truly interacted with his family, and she missed their vivacious mannerisms, and was pleased to hear they were doing well.

In a few moments Hermione had finished preparing everyone, no doubt covering some material Gabrielle would have to ask Olivia about later. For now, she simply kept her pace so that she was a few behind the Grangers as they marched up and into the castle.

After a moment Hermione began to slow, and receiving a light tap on her shoulder, Gabrielle matched her pace, falling behind the other students. When everyone had passed them, the older witch gave her another embrace, slightly misty eyed, "Oh, it's good to see you again," she gushed. "I was worried you would hold Fleur against us like the rest of your family."

Gabrielle hugged her back, both hands resting on her shoulders before pulling back and looking at the woman seriously. "I would never do such a thing. My sister was brave and did the right thing by fighting those beasts, and to hold this against you would dishonor her memory." Having decided to try and steer the conversation away from continued apologies, she smirked, "And I will enjoy picking your brain, Madam Granger. I don't doubt I have much to learn from you."

Hermione smiled, her fears mostly forgotten. "I saw some records of your scores; you're a very brilliant witch Gabrielle. I don't doubt you'll be able to pick up on what I have to teach and much more. In fact, your defense scores were also quite impressive, and second only to your friend." Hermione nodded her head in the direction of Maurice.

Gabrielle let out a breath, signaling her frustrations. "Maurice is a friend, and little else, though he seems to wish for more. As for his scores, it is undeniable that he is a very accomplished duelist. With him in the defense classes, you have little to fear when it comes to lacking talent. I will attend when it's needed, of course, but I fully intend to get the most out of your classes while I am here."

At the last few words, Hermione looked ready to laugh at her, "Did I say something amiss?"

The brunette shook her head, "No. It's simply that you remind me of myself when I was preparing to leave Hogwarts. I too was a rather accomplished dueler, but had little interest in actually continuing to study it in depth. You'll simply have to ignore my reaction to your statement until you've taken a few classes and made up your own mind. I can guarantee that the instructor is superb, however, and even if you still don't care for it, you might benefit learning from the other instructor as much as you can."

"You would say that about your husband, I'm sure," Gabrielle replied, smirking when Hermione had the dignity to lightly blush. Though, she was only partially joking with the witch, as Gabrielle had been quite taken aback with the amount of love Ron seemed to harbor for his wife, and she for him.

"Perhaps," Hermione replied, and then smiled in a way that reminded her of the twin brothers in the Weasly family, full of mischief and promises of embarrassment in the future. "But you heard Ron; you'll have to wait until we're inside to find out who it is. Now come on, we're falling behind." Hermione took her hand and let her past the dining hall, which was filled with children and adults alike. All looked ready to begin their days, and she could make out some students embracing their parents in what looked to be a heartfelt goodbye.

"Hermione, what are all these people doing here? I was under the impression that Hogwarts was still a boarding school."

As expected of the other witch, her back straightened, and took on a pose that reminded Gabrielle of some of her professors from back in France, all without slowing or taking her eyes off the group ahead of them. "That would be the result of the headmistress's actions. We now serve as a safe house for the families of students and people important to the war effort. Initially we had received complaints from the board of governors, but soon enough they too had become targets, and since offering them similar protection, we've not had another problem. It is a much better arrangement for the students as well; knowing that their families are safe here helps them remain focused and much happier. If you find time in the near future, I suggest you go down near the Quidditch pitch to visit the temporary homes we've charmed to fit everyone."

Blinking owlishly, Gabrielle couldn't help but wonder why no one had ever offered something similar to Beauxbaton students. Surely someone must have thought to share the idea with the French, now that Voldemort had taken such an interest in their country, and she voiced the concern to Hermione.

"It's not secure enough," Hermione said offhandedly, then stopped to turn around, looking embarrassed at the way her words had come out. "I'm sorry, it's wasn't meant to sound that way."

Gabrielle waved away her apology, "It's alright, but I don't understand. I was under the impression we have not only cast the same wards, but that the strength of each is no different than the one's surrounding Hogwarts."

Hermione took a moment to collect her thoughts before beginning to slowly work through the reasoning. "What you say is true, but there are two large reasons why Hogwarts is capable of offering people this luxury. The first, and more important, is the age of our school. That means that while the wards may not be stronger than those at Beauxbaton, they've had time to bleed into the surrounding land. If you'll recall Kipoff's first law from your Ancient Runes class, you'll remember that he stated magical nodes in contact with non magical items will eventually bleed their magic into the non magical material. It is no different for wards, since they utilize key points to strengthen the ward, and that magic suffuses the land, creating a buffer of magic that makes it harder to attack key areas. Beauxbaton is still new enough that if Voldemort truly wished to make a concerted effort, he could probably attack the needed portions of the ward to make them collapse, given the right rituals and preparations."

"That's a horrible thought," shuddering as she admitted that.

"Yes," Hermione said, "but one that isn't very likely to happen. Not only would it take so much

time that someone would be bound to notice it, but it's very difficult. Which is the other reason Hogwarts is a much better location than Beauxbaton when it comes to offering protection. Currently, the French school of magic has a few highly gifted teachers, but is mostly populated by students. While this is true for Hogwarts as well, we get a significant amount of foot traffic. We are home to some of the strongest and most brilliant magic users the world has to offer, and those who don't live here, stop by often. While Voldemort himself is strong enough to fight off people of that sort, his followers are not. Now think if Harry were to arrive and engaged Voldemort while everyone else attacked the death eaters. We would be able to destroy nearly his entire power base in one fell swoop."

Hermione didn't need to say more, having given Gabrielle more than enough to think about while they ascended a maze of staircases. Finally they turned a corner, and her guide let out a sigh before taking a deep breath, "We're here, and it begins again I suppose." The witch turned to face Gabrielle, "I hope you, out of everyone here, will end up enjoying these classes, Gabrielle."

Before she could reply, Hermione turned around again, waving to catch the attention of Ron. Gabrielle might have tried to find out the reasoning behind the vague remark, but Ron seemed to have been waiting for them, leaning against a very odd portrait of a man teaching trolls to dance.

"Ready, love?" The redhead was beaming at them, and his wife just nodded, moving forward to

stand in front of everyone, looking every bit the authoritative figure.

"I want everyone to pay attention," she began, "don't worry about your things for they've been sent to your rooms already. As it is early in the day, we wish to not waste any time, and will be beginning your training shortly. Before we can enter, however, we have to ask something of each of you."

Taking out a parchment, Gabrielle took careful note of the emblem used. In the style of a full scale wizarding portrait, there were two men, one clearly a wizard and the other a muggle, clasping hands. Along the top was a crest with Novus Cruor written in it, which if he latin was correct stood for New Blood, a fitting title for those who fought the blood prejudices of their society.

Holding it up for all to see, Hermione went on with her explanation. "This is a contract to enforce a level of secrecy about what you will witness here. While we selected you to come here after very thorough screenings, it's not impossible that we could be wrong. I don't think I have to tell you how important this is to the side of light, and we can't afford anything you learn here being leaked to the enemy. This will act the same as a wizarding oath, and failure to comply will result in the loss of magic, along with some other consequences. I will give you as long as you need to pass it around and read it, but I will say there is nothing in there that you aren't used to seeing in a standard secrecy contract. I also have copies available for anyone who wishes to review them at a later time. They're not to leave this castle, but until you leave, I'm more than willing to loan them to any who need it. Now, let's begin."

The contract was first handed to Gabrielle, who had moved closer during the talk. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and while she did skim through the document, as any person should do with such things, her faith in these people was what convinced her. Winking at the bushy haired witch looking at her, she pulled out a swan feather quill, and wrote her name with a flourish at the bottom of the contract.

For a brief moment, her magic flared in response to the oath she had just made, providing a soft glow in the otherwise dim hallway. Passing the parchment and quill to Olivia, she was pleased at how quickly the other girl signed as well. The precedent of having two people display so much faith had been a good effect on the crowd, for most were content with barely skimming the document before adding their own signatures.

Leaning over, Ron smiled at Gabrielle and Olivia, "Good show, you two." Pushing himself away from the wall, he began to slowly pace in front of the portrait, and on the third pass, a door opened on the opposite wall. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

Their guide moved back, allowing others entrance first, and Gabrielle stood back, letting the others pass so she could roll her eyes at the man for his continued theatrics. Surely he had more in common with those twin brothers of his than he would admit to. He simply grinned before they all filed in to a room that resembled a scene from artistry.

As far as the eye could see were fields of rolling grass, domed by the clearest blue sky Gabrielle had ever witnessed, and it seemed to extend forever. No one spoke, instead letting a soft wind provide the only proof that there was indeed noise at all in this place.

It was perhaps the most magical, and relaxing, place she had ever seen. It would be easy to lose herself to the vibrant colors and sensations, and never again notice that she was inside of a castle. In a place like this, she could only wonder how it was possible that some saw magic as a simple tool, when it was capable of such art.

Turning, she could only convince herself that this place did not exist was by the archway that Hermione and Ron were placing wards over. Even to the sides of the exit, no wall existed, and she could see a forest in the distance.

Perhaps it was that level of inspection that allowed her to notice the shift in magic around her before the rest of her classmates. She had never been terribly proficient at sensing magic, but it was familiar, and very strong, so she could hardly miss it. Stepping to the side, she narrowly avoided being struck by a stunner, and released her wand from its holster, gripping it tightly. A shield came into life and broke with the next stunner that impacted against it, but it had sufficiently absorbed the magic to keep her safe.

Sparing a brief glance over her shoulder, she saw that many of her class had not been so lucky. And those who were still standing were only just reacting to the threat, Hermione and Ron included. For a moment she felt torn, but quickly moved to cover Hermione, shielding her while she prepared herself for the attack.

"Hermione, you're a medic, I shall cover you," she said, eyes scanning the grass ahead, looking for whoever was attacking. Distracted as she was, she had no way of protecting herself when she heard a soft voice invoke the petrification spell from behind her, immobilizing her and causing her to fall to the ground.

For a moment, she struggled against the spell restraining her, intent on striking back at her attacker before they could harm anyone else. Yet she stopped as soon as she truly had enough time to process the information. Surely the only people behind her who could have performed the spell in such a hushed voice and still be heard were their very guides, and she trusted them inherently. Indeed, if this class was about defense, then such an attack would not be so unlikely, and would serve as a fine beginning to their lessons.

So it was a look of understanding she gave the witch who stared down at her a moment later. She also enjoyed the warm flush of pride that spread through her as Hermione gave her an approving and pleased look.

After a moment, the last frantic sounds had passed, and Ron moved into her line of sight. "That's all of them, mate," he cried out. A moment later he had his wand pointed at her, and she was being held up with a levitation charm, still bound. For a moment she wondered what the purpose was to leaving her immobilized at this point, but Ron simply grinned, pointing towards the landscape ahead of the class. For a moment nothing was visible, then slowly a man pulled off an invisibility cloak a few hundred feet away, revealing himself only to her. She was the only one who was in any position to watch now, and she did not doubt that had been Ron's intention at the time.

Slowly the man made his way forward, light streaking from his wand to each student, petrifying them one by one. More importantly though was her body's reaction, for she felt her knees going weak as the man drew closer and she could make out his features.

The man was quite obviously Harry, though he hardly resembled the boy he had once been. This boy was tall, powerful, and so unconsciously sexy that her Veela nature began to try and assert itself, arousing her and giving her a heady feeling. Swallowing to wet her parched throat, she felt herself compelled to stare. It was hardly fair to say that the boy walked like a normal man, for he had such a liquid grace that made her mind wander towards thoughts of seeing just how graceful he could be behind closed doors. And his muscles were also clearly visible through his black shirt. The boy had remained lean, but the muscles he sported now looked _good_ on him.

It was with an audible gulp that she began to work upon forcing such thoughts out of her head, and instead tried to appraise him fairly. She had been unable to expect that her Veela magic would react so strongly to him, and she would not greet him as a silly and smitten woman.

But then again, she could probably get one hell of a kiss out of him before he could react.

Taking a deep breath, she ignored her rebellious Veela blood and took a fairer look at Harry, and the first thing she took note of were his eyes.

They had hardly changed, despite the hardships and passage of time, and it put her at ease to know he was still the hero. His actions spoke strongly for his case, but there was something of his character that could only be understood after looking into his eyes. They still held a bright light that she always equated to the dichotomy of innocence and strength. And even the changes to those emerald eyes of his were welcome. They looked less guarded, more open to the world, and she felt herself sinking into them against her better judgment.

She was in deep trouble, and she knew it. This man was making her lose her decorum, and no one had ever done that to her before. Closing her eyes for a moment, she performed a breathing exercise as she forced her Veela magic further down inside of her. It was almost annoying how easily he had made it run out of her control, but with it under control, she felt the attraction weaken.

Opening her eyes, she saw Harry standing there counting out the group, and smiled when he finished, obviously finding something pleasing about having two dozen men and women there. Everyone except for Gabrielle was unconscious, though, and he didn't seem to be in a rush to wake them up.

"Hey there Gabby," he said, giving her a small grin and an accompanying nod, "Just give me a moment, will you?" Rolling up his sleeves, Harry began the act of enervating all those present with a single incantation that did nothing for their paralysis. Perhaps she would have questioned it more, but trusting in her previous realization that this was a lesson, she accepted his actions as having a purpose. As such, it caught her by no surprise when Ron's levitation spell over her seemed to waver for a second, before she was caught up in another spell.

Only this one had come from Harry, and with it, he lifted the entire class into the air and began to march them across the field. His actions spoke of an incredible mastery over his magic, for he never let his control slip for a second, his wand casually aimed behind him as he looked out for some as yet unknown spot deeper in the room.

The class, however, had seemed to catch on to who this man was, and it was a palpable feeling of excitement that they exuded. Their entire class had only dreamed of learning from someone as powerful as Harry Potter, but they had dared not hope that he would actually be their instructor.

Though she still did not much care for the idea of learning to fight, she certainly was planning on attending more than the most essential seminars now that she knew Harry was teaching it.

Finally their precession stopped at the edge of some woods, lined with boulders to mark the boundary, and there it was that Harry took a seat. With a wave of his wand they were back on the ground, followed shortly by another incantation that released the entire group from their stasis.

Blinking, Gabrielle thought that it might have been a mistake to do so. Harry was instantly surrounded by the excited crowd, each begging him to answer their questions. Standing back, she resolved herself to not act the same way, and instead watch what would happen.

And then Harry surprised her by showing just how much he had changed, and simply leaned back, crossed his arms, and seemed to be willing to wait as long as it took for the inquiries to pass. Last she had heard of his character, he would have blown up at these people for pushing him like they were, and it was a pleasant change to see that he wasn't.

Still, his posture was not arrogant, and bespoke of his characteristic humility towards his accomplishments. Seeing him as he was, she honestly wondered how the others could honestly expect him to capitulate all the details of his life before he hardly knew them.

His patience did seem to have a limit however, or rather his desire to teach won out over deciding to wait, for he looked up and winked at her before turning to the rest of his students. "All right you lot," he said loudly, breaking through the clamoring, "I came here to teach grown wizards, not school children. So quiet down and I'll get started."

"How do you honestly expect us to calm down? We find you hiding in here while we've been fighting your war for years?" one of the English aurors said with a level of heat.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'll ignore the insult, since I know the person who recommended you Johnson, and I know he's a good judge of character. Now, as to the part about whether it is my war alone. Let me ask you something, as this ties into my first lesson well enough, what is it that Voldemort is after?"

"He wants to rid the world of muggle born and half blood."

"No. What many do not know is that Voldemort is a half blood. That fact is a point of shame for him, and it does breed contempt for anything related to muggles, but not enough to start a war. After all, he's Voldemort, in his mind he believes he could destroy them all simply enough without this fanfare. Try again Johnson."

To the auror's credit, he took a moment to truly consider the question before replying slowly. "Power perhaps?"

"Wrong, Johnson," Harry said simply. "He has nearly as much raw magical power as I do, so I understand his position there. With the dark spells he uses, he will never be wanting for enough magical power. And other forms of power are beneath him, at least from his perspective. Gabby?"

Though she had become the focus of the entire group, Gabrielle ignored them and took a moment to truly consider the question in depth. There were many classical reasons people would deign to become a dark wizard, but for what motivation did Voldemort act. His actions simply denied logic. With the power he wielded, nearly any position in both the muggle and magical societies would not have been beyond him, and he could have had anything and everything he ever wanted. He would have even been thought of as one of the strongest wizards to have ever lived even if he had lived a modest lifestyle.

Perhaps it was just that inclusion into a group of elites that was the problem. To a woman with full control of her Veela heritage, she understood the lengths men would go to gain access to something they desired. To have any peers that might be as good or better than you was something most men vying for her attention could not stand.

"Pride."

Harry smiled broadly at her answer, obviously immensely proud of her. "Correct."

Maurice stepped out of the crowd, "But I don't understand, Mr. Potter. He bases his wars on the ideals of purity of blood, and his actions speak of a desire to be strong. It's a horrible thing, and no reasonable member of society could ever respect or be proud of such a beast."

Harry leaned back, propping himself up on his hands and made himself comfortable. "Perhaps, but I can tell you that the answer is there none the less. Maybe you should be the one to explain it to them Gabby, as you were the one to reason it out first."

She shrugged, sending her blond tresses everywhere, "I'm Veela, it's something I have been forced to understand quite well."

While Harry nodded, obviously seeing her point, Maurice continued to look confused, so she continued. "Maurice, do the men not drool over women of our race? You have seen the lengths they go through to have us in their beds. They will stop at nothing to make an impression that will last with us forever. No man would settle for being second best in such circumstances."

She waved her hand, indicating the entire expanse of the fields around them. "Is it not the same then? He wishes the world to know him for all time. The man who removed the impurity of our wizarding blood would surely never be forgotten."

Harry nodded, "She's right. I will not say there are no other reasons for him to act this way. Chief among them being his strong desire for revenge against those he felt have disgraced him or done him a disservice. Trust me, I know exactly how much he likes being disgraced," he gave them all a dry smile, and Gabrielle smiled back. He had indeed disgraced the dark lord with his binding him in an oath.

"Very few people look beyond what he does to try and figure him out. I don't want anyone here going into a fight with him or his followers if you're not prepared to understand what he might do next. It takes a lot of the fear away from him to realize he's just about as vain as the Wyrd Sisters, only with a lot more nasty ways of going about getting attention and far uglier. I don't expect any of you to have to fight him, that will be my job, as you pointed out Johnson. But I can't win this alone, so I have to make sure you all are ready to contribute everything you can. This is not my war alone, and no matter how powerful I am, I need help to finish him. So let's stop talking and get to work. We can have some more of these talks a little down the line."

Standing up, he brushed his pants off. "Now, people who want to be medics go meet with Hermione, and those more interested in actual dueling with me. Don't think you won't be taking classes from the other instructor as well, though. I will make sure everyone of you is ready to handle any situation you may find yourself in, so we'll be seeing a lot of each other these next two months. First though he need to get a feel for what you can do. Oh, and Johnson, you're my partner today." Everyone laughed at the horrified look on the young auror's face before they began to break off.

Gabrielle felt slightly torn at this decision, and remained still for a moment. It was obvious that she would have to follow Hermione if she were to learn the skills she coveted most, but she also wished to speak to Harry more. Perhaps it was a bit vain to wish to catch up on old times at this point, but she had been incredibly pleased to see him, and now she was feeling insecure about the chances to speak to him from this point on.

She was surprised though when he left his group to come over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and grinning. The touch was warm, and she was surprised at how calm he looked to be touching a Veela. "Hey, that was a great job Gabby. It's been awhile, but when I saw you try to protect Hermione so she could help everyone, I knew we made the right choice. You're going to be an amazing medic."

She smiled, "Thank you, but I must say, you must have amazing vision to be able to see that from so far away. And here you hide your eyes behind glass? You're holding out on the female population, Mr. Potter."

He tapped his glasses, and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "The truth is Hermione fixed my vision awhile ago. The glasses are mostly for show, but they do have the ability to focus things that are far away." He leaned back, looking at her intensely, "Officially I shouldn't say I'm surprised, but you're the second person I ever met who understood Voldemort so quickly, besides myself. Why don't you stay around after class, and we can talk and catch up on old times?"

Gabrielle's smile was positively radiant, "I would enjoy that immensely, thank you."

XxXxXx

A/N:

Thank you for reading the first chapter of One Sided Sun.

To those of you who do not speak French, and don't worry, I do not either, the title of this chapter should mean 'A Stirring'.

I suspect that a future chapter will be slightly long in coming. While this story will not be long, there is still a large investment in time to producing a well crafted chapter. Seeing as I am moving out of the country in a few weeks time, it is unsure when I will have time to continue to write. I shall not quit, but there may be a delay. I am sorry to those this may disappoint.

As always, please review, as this gives me an idea of what you, the reader, liked or disliked. I cannot promise to change somethings, but I do wish to know where I can improve.

With that, I wish everyone the best, and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Plus que le Désire

Welcome to yet another chapter of One Sided Sun.

To begin with, thank you to the many people who seemed to take interest in this story. It was incredibly satisfying to see that this story is receiving attention. While it is supposed to be a piece of work aimed at improving my writing abilities, it is incredibly rewarding to know that people are enjoying it as well.

As for this chapter, I will preface it by saying I do not like one dimensional characters. A Veela often times is portrayed merely as a creature designed for sex, and I think it's time to expand our horizons and explore them a bit more deeply.

To those who are worried about a story where the romance is born too quickly and seemingly from nothing, rest assured. While what you read may cause some questions to be raised in your mind, I assure you that the dynamics here will be deeper than they first appear.

All rights to J.K. Rowling, for her original portrayal of the Harry Potter world. I am merely letting my muse expand upon your work.

**One Sided Sun: Plus que le Désire**

XxXxXx

Harry was forced to hide his grin. All around him his students were laying about, bemoaning their lot in life while he tried to look somewhat compassionate. Truthfully, he found it bloody amusing. No one ever believed him about how difficult this would be at first.

"Good job, everyone," he called out, drawing their attention away from their pleas for mercy, and giving them a new focus. And had Harry not received similar glares countless times before, he might have been a bit more worried.

After the examination of their skills, proctored by Harry or Hermione, he had taken the class through some simple conditioning. He had even given them the same warning he always gave on the first day of classes, but obviously it had been to little avail. In a few days, when they got used to the rigorous training, they would get over their animosity. Hopefully.

Looking out into the sea of faces, he spied a few students who seemed less winded than their peers, and was pleased to realize that Gabrielle was one of them. Often times wizards relied on magic too heavily to properly take care of their bodies, and he was determined to breed proper habits back into this bunch. Still, even those who appeared more mindful of remaining fit seemed dead on their feet, and he knew they would all need help to remain awake through the evening. Reaching for his wand, he casted a low level enervation spell over the entire group.

The spell only had enough power to get them through the few hours needed to attend dinner and settle in for the night, but he wouldn't be the one to break the news to them. Especially since with their exhaustion lessened, they looked considerably more benevolent at the moment. It wouldn't do them good to try and remain awake too long. Their bodies were exhausted, and they would need to get proper sleep to perform at their best tomorrow.

"Listen up, Headmistress McGonnagal will be coming to direct you lot to the Great Hall and then your quarters any time now. If you all would be kind enough to wait outside, it shouldn't be more than a few minutes. Gabrielle, if you would, please wait for me here."

It was a nearly instantaneous reaction that swept the crowd once he said that, and one he wished he could retract. In fact, the effect his words had was enough to make him growl under his breath in annoyance, and he felt disappointed with nearly all of his new students.

The implications towards his own person he could handle, but the glares and whispered slurs directed at Gabrielle angered him. The worst part in his mind was how freely the word Veela seemed to be floating around.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before speaking.

"Okay, quiet everyone!" he shouted. "I already said this before, but I don't expect you lot to be acting like schoolchildren. Me and Gabrielle know each since the time I was in school, and as such, I'm treating her to dinner to catch up. I want you all out of here now. Just know that if you expect me to keep teaching you anything, I expect each of you to think about how you just acted."

That took the mickey out of them, and rightfully so. He wasn't going to have any of the racist notions that fueled the Death Eaters in his class. It was a lifetime of segregation and racism that had shapedtheir characters, but they wouldn't have been chosen if they couldn't overcome that aspect of themselves. And to their credit, a majority of the people were apologizing to Gabrielle as they filed out of the room. The rest he simply kept an eye upon, knowing that they would be the ones he would have to single out later.

He waited until the last of the class filed out of the door and he had flushed himself of his anger before making his way over to Gabrielle. She stood there, watching him with a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. "Mr. Potter," she said in a tone reminiscent of Minerva when she was ready to reprimand a first year, "I am shocked that you just asked one of your students out for dinner in front of the class. Really, top marks for bravery, but I would have expected more style in the execution."

Despite having anticipated getting teased, Harry couldn't help his cheeks tinging red. "Well, Ms. Delacour," he said, trying to save face, "can I simply excuse myself on the fact that I could hardly restrain myself around such a beautiful young woman?"

Gabrielle's smirk got positively wicked, "I am a Veela, Mr. Potter. We are never anything short of stunning. None the less, in time, it may be possible to teach you how to treat a woman properly as a real gentleman should." Harry couldn't help but laugh at that, and once he had, the younger woman joined him.

"You win, you win," he said, offering his unconditional surrender. Jokes that bordered on outright flirting were not his forte, and it was obvious he was outmatched on all fronts. It was a nice change though, and he was glad he felt comfortable enough around her to really let loose. It was just another change Gabrielle must have undergone in the long years since he had last seen her, and he rather enjoyed the saucy attitude.

In fact, now that he took a moment to really look at her, it was amazing just how much she had changed in other ways as well. Certainly she had grown physically, and shared a strong resemblance to Fleur. Tall, well proportioned, with platinum blond hair and sky blue eyes, but those were a given for her heritage. Like her sister, she had inherited some of her father's features as well, adding an even more exotic touch to the normal Veela appearance. It was obvious that French aristocracy ran in her blood, and it suited her well.

Deeper down though, was her personality, and that set her apart from her sister and made her, in his opinion, much more fun to be around. If he had seen Fleur sporting the grin Gabrielle currently wore, he would have questioned his sanity. This girl before him always seemed to be sporting a mischievous smirk and saucy attitude that reminded him of someone special from his own past.

"You've truly grown up to be a beautiful woman, Gabby. You're intelligent and skilled, not to mention being positively gorgeous. And that sort of beauty comes from something much deeper than what effect your heritage has on you." It was out before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying, but he could hardly take it back now.

Even though Gabrielle ducked her head, Harry had been able to see her blush, yet said nothing of it. Instead he just smiled at her mumbled thanks and cleared his throat. "All right Gabby, eyes closed. We're going to head to my place, and it might be rather disconcerting for you."

Gabrielle took a moment to take a deep breath and center herself before nodding and placing a hand over her eyes. He quickly willed the room into a more natural space with the entrance to his rooms before him and the way out into Hogwarts to their rear. "Go on, it's alright to look now," he said, and she pulled her hand down before blinking in surprise a few times. Slowly, she began to turn on the spot, taking in the scene and examining it with a critical eye.

Even as Gabrielle turned to face him again, Harry had trouble keeping a serious expression. Her look of only mild interest was so obviously faked that he was surprised he kept his mirth to himself at all.

"I would love to learn how this room functions," she commented idly, and now Harry couldn't help but laugh at her. He had been around Hermione long enough to recognize someone in the grip of some problem they just had to solve. Though, to her credit, she was much more circumspect about it. It was a side of her personality he hadn't expected, but was not at all unwelcome.

"Do well in your classes, ask nicely, and perhaps mummy Granger will share a secret or two with you." He winked at her, and she stuck her tongue back out in retaliation. "Come on," he finished more seriously, "let's not keep the others waiting."

Despite not getting the information she wanted, Gabrielle gave in and let the matter drop. "Others?"

Harry grinned at her, "Did you really think I was the only one who wanted to catch up with you?"

Walking over to open the door to his suite, Harry bowed slightly, indicating she should go in first with a wave of his arm. He felt warmed slightly at receiving a smile for his good measures, and followed her into the room to see Ron and Hermione turning from their position on the couch to face them. "I brought the prisoner to be interrogated," he said, earning a reproachful look from Hermione and a slap on the arm from Gabrielle. Smirking at her, he led her to the couch before taking a seat in a nearby chair.

After they had gotten comfortable, Dobby appeared with their meal, staying only long enough for Harry to thank him for his earlier help before they were left alone to eat their dinners in peace.

"So tell us, how was Beauxbatons?" Hermione said after her final bite. "You've obviously done quite well for yourself academically, but did you enjoy it?"

Instead of replying right away, Gabrielle took a moment to finish her food before dabbing at her mouth with a cloth. Judging by her expression, she was debating on the best way to reply to the question.

"I suspect," she said, starting to smile at them conspiratorially, "that from what I have heard about your adventures, you would have found it rather dull." Hermione blushed while Harry laughed. He had not expected word of their adventures to have spread so far, but it was not at all surprising that Gabrielle of all people would have found out some way or another.

The blond continued. "Even compared to the ordinary student's schedule here at Hogwarts, we operated at a much more sedate pace. It truly was a wonderful school, but we were not allowed to take part in many exciting events. With war looming over the continent, certain concessions were made to keep the students safe. When you combine that with the proper code of conduct for a French boarding school, there was little opportunity for any activities outside of studying."

Ron frowned and leaned back into his chair, looking rather disgruntled. "Ignorant gits- and poor spot of luck for you and the other students. They got rid of the important things, like Quidditch and weekend trips. That's just criminal, if you ask me."

Hermione elbowed her husband, and sent him a dirty glare before turning back to Gabrielle, "Honestly, you would think he'd understand the importance of school work by now. Though, I must agree, it must have been rather dreary without some extracurricular activities. Security is important, but it does not pay to forget how to enjoy life." Harry noticed Hermione cast a surreptitious glance at him and ignored it.

The French girl shrugged, "They explained how it was for the best, and logically, I can't fault them for what they did. Certainly, it did keep the students much safer, which was well worth the cost of our entertainment." Gabrielle smiled then, "Though, it is unfair to lead you into believing we had no other activities to fill our time. We did on occasion get the chance to play Quidditch, should there be enough Aurors available to safeguard the students."

"I had always heard good things about the Beauxbatons team," Harry said, inserting himself into the conversation, "though, that was back when I was in school. It would be a shame to hear they'd gone to rubbish after being unable to play competitively for so long."

Now Harry was worried, for Gabrielle was smirking again. "Perhaps it is simply that the case to hermits such as yourself- I suppose word of our skill has not reached you in recent years. I can give it to you on the best of authority that as of last year we were second only to Hogwarts in prowess."

Harry grinned. Her arrogance could have been bothersome if from someone else, but she always made it humorous, and the verbal battle kept him on his toes, making it all the more fun. "Let me guess, you were on the team," he asked.

Gabrielle nodded, and now they were grinning together. Somehow the fact that she played Quidditch wasn't any surprise to him. He could hardly see her sitting in the stands when she had the chance to go out and make a difference. "What position?"

Now that was not the reaction he had been expecting. For some reason Gabrielle had taken a long look at him before she started to blush, though only slightly. "Seeker," she replied, "and I have been fortunate enough to see some recordings of your own matches. I know I am not as skilled as you, but I have always enjoyed flying, and I've been interested in the position of Seeker for some time now. So when I had the chance to play, I grasped at the opportunity."

Harry shook his head, "I understand the love for flying, and especially playing seeker, but you should do yourself more credit than that. Comparing yourself to others is only going to spoil the game for you eventually, Gabby. I'm sure there are some things you can do in the air that I can only dream about."

The blond smiled at him, showing her perfect teeth, obviously pleased with what he said, "I agree completely, Harry. However, I cannot help but be jealous, though I try my best to not let it interfere with my love for the game. Perhaps I'll be able to coax your secrets out of you before I depart, and you can cure me of some of my envy."

"Consider them freely given, then. Speaking of which, I have to tell you that you've gone and hurt my feelings. Everyone in your class is going to receive some mandatory flying lessons, but only the duelists will go on to the advanced techniques used for fighting. I can't help but think you would be a natural at it, after everything you've just told me. But I don't think I could pry you away from being a medic, nor would I want to after the glowing report Hermione gave about you."

"And I wouldn't let him if he tried," Hermione said, taking Gabrielle's hand in her own, "you're an incredibly talented witch, Gabrielle. Everything I tested you for this morning was spot on and showed an understanding of the subject that I don't usually see from someone fresh out of school. If you'd like, I want to try and spend some time teaching you more advanced spells. It would have to be outside of normal class periods, so I can only recommend that you do it, but I think you would benefit from them immensely."

Gabrielle smiled widely, and while she was busy thanking Hermione, Harry shared a grin with Ron. They remembered a similar conversation a few years ago, one where Madam Pomfrey had convinced a depressed and frightened Hermione, giving her some much needed hope in the aftermath of Godric's Hallow.

Clearing his throat, Harry broke up the moment, sensing this was a good time to ask a question that had been occupying his thoughts for some time. "I obviously won't try and change your mind after that rousing speech, but can I ask why you're not interested in the advanced defense techniques? Looking at the scores you received while in Beauxbatons, I think we could turn you into an amazing duelist."

And there in lay his answer. The blond now looked incredibly uncomfortable with his line of questioning, and he knew his suspicions had been validated. A sort of sorrow built in his chest as he thought of what this normally vivacious girl must have gone through for most of her life. "It's the Veela blood, isn't it?" His voice was soft, and he tried his best to make it as comforting as he could, not wanting to push her for an answer.

No one could deny that being a Veela had certain benefits. Hell, most men thought it was bloody brilliant, and the Veela themselves enjoyed it nearly as much. But that didn't mean that there weren't problems with it that most people never found out about.

Harry had been fortunate enough to encounter a Veela once who didn't have any compunction about telling him the truth about her race. To be completely honest, by the end of their discussion, he had been amazed that any Veela consciously decided to interact with the wizarding world.

As a near human species, they faced constant persecution in the form of laws passed to limit their freedoms and keep them from interacting with other witches and wizards as peers. It was no wonder that they were seen as pariahs and hated more than vampires or werewolves. Those 'dark creatures' would just kill you, but in the mind of a suspicious individual, Veela were determined to undermine society itself, using their powers to control the minds of men. And yet if you asked them to tell you one factual piece of information of where Veela came from, or how their powers worked, they wouldn't be able to tell you anything beyond the propaganda they had been fed all their lives.

Gabrielle nodded slowly, and for the first time she looked completely unsure of how to proceed. "I must admit, you've surprised me greatly, Harry. You touch on subjects that I did not believe Fleur would have disclosed to you, and I wasn't prepared for you to understand. In this, I owe you my deepest apologies. I should not have believed you to be like most wizards, and only see us as some sort of sex symbol."

He shook his head, not seeing anything to have taken offense to. "No need to apologize, Gabby. I would probably stop believing that anyone might be able to empathize with me, if I had to face what you go through so often. And it wasn't Fleur who explained it to me, but another Veela I met in my first few months out of Hogwarts. She was an Auror from Germany, and explained a lot about what a Veela has to deal with, and rather succinctly too."

And now Harry couldn't help but frown as the full memory came back to him. Some of the stories he had heard made him seriously question just leaving people to their fate, letting Tom rule them. From the sound of it, they shared a lot of the same racist notions that had caused the war in the first place. If it weren't for his conscience, and the belief that he could fix the rampant bigotry in their society someday, he would have left these people to their war a long time ago.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to let the negativity his thoughts had brought on slip away. "From what I learned, I am a bit surprised at the fact that they make you learn standard dueling techniques in school. I can only imagine how difficult it must have been."

It looked as if Harry was about to get some sort of colorful reply, judging by the cross look on Gabrielle's face, when Ron cleared his throat and leaned forward to enter the conversation. "Mind catching me up on what the blazes you two are talking about before I become even more hopelessly lost? I'm not really seeing what being a Veela has to do with learning to fight." The redhead looked at his wife, and in a rare moment, Harry saw that she too looked unsure of what was going on.

Harry gave Gabrielle a reassuring smile, silently encouraging her to explain. She looked hesitant before giving him a large frown. A moment later she sighed, and took a long sip from her tea before slumping in her chair, looking somehow depleted as a result of deciding to share her secret.

"As I'm sure you know," Gabrielle said, "England has been known for its horrendous legislature with respects to near human creatures for many years. Recently, it has been getting better in order to compel fewer creatures to join Voldemort, yet this does not mean that other countries have followed in your footsteps. We Veela alone are under three dozen different laws that guide our behavior and how we must interact with the magical society. Those powers you do see us use, which include a milder version of our glamor to entice men, skirt the edges of these laws. Should we ever try to use the full scope of our abilities, we would be tried in a court of law with little hope of ever winning."

Gabrielle sighed, "That, however, is bearable. No, the worst part is the reactions we receive from the ordinary people. They, perhaps, are the biggest reason for such a large scale isolation of our species. Tell me, how would you feel, Hermione, should an average woman come along, and Ron were blatantly infatuated with her?"

Hermione had seemed to have caught on, and was grimacing at the thought. "I would be angry," she admitted. "I suppose the point you're trying to make is, should I see a woman who was exceedingly beautiful, and is reputed to have magic that could enthrall men, I might take the easy option and blame you for it. Though you can't be serious that everyone shares such a disparaging view towards Veela. It's foolish to believe that as an entire race, all you do is attempt to seduce every male in sight."

Gabrielle gave Hermione a humorless smile that chilled Harry. Despite the warmth she usually radiated, he could no longer delude himself that she hadn't been hurt by being treated as a social outcast most of her life. "Sadly, you're mistaken. I have always been more widely accepted than many of my peers, yet I still am judged more critically than any human. I have long since learned that it is a waste of my time and energies to care overly. I will joke with those I am comfortable with by flirting and generally not denying my Veela nature. My race is born of fey creatures, and like our faerie ancestors, we enjoy teasing and flirting with men, though we need not do this with those whom it may inconvenience. Nor must we attribute to it actual affection, as normal humans would. Still, people fear I will abandon my morals and completely ensnare another for my own gain."

"Many do not share my social rank, however, and are forced to hide their lineage from the world entirely. I cannot count the number of times since I hit puberty, and my gift began showing itself, that I have been the focus of hatred for jealous women. My gift may entice men physically, but that is no replacement for an emotionally charged love. All I can do is physically arouse them, and provide other basic comforts. Should those men who find me attractive wish to commit an infidelity, then that is their problem, not mine."

Ron and Harry shared a glance, and he saw his friend look guilty for a moment, then his lip quirked up, and a chuckle escaped him. Reaching over, he placed a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, and in his own way effectively broke the tension in the room as he smiled. "Don't you worry yourself over it, a big part of the blame lies with us blokes. I mean, even a big strong Auror like myself was attracted to your lot, once upon a time."

Harry nodded, angling his seat so he faced Gabrielle properly, "Not to take away from what Ron said, but I think it's a bit different for guys when we're younger. Most men, and women, don't even know what they want in a partner until they're older. Expecting a deeper love that keeps a guy from giving in to Veelan charm in the early years of their lives is more often than not unreasonable. Besides, if someone like Ron had been so much in love with Hermione back during the tournament, I think I would have gone a bit barmy."

Gabrielle smiled slightly, and Harry was relieved to see that she seemed to be looking better for their words. They hadn't been sugar coated lies about how everything would work out, but then, he suspected that she would not appreciate such empty words.

"That only brings us to the root of the problem," he said, going on with the conversation. "I am completely confident that the French ministry must know all about Veela, yet they still try and force them into acting like normal witches."

"Hermione," Harry said, turning to face her now, "I'm sure you've studied Slavic faeries before. Do you honestly think they would feel completely at home acting like you or I might? Not to mention the vast difference in fighting styles."

His friend looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head, "No Harry, I don't think they would." She then made eye contact with Ron, who still looked confused, making her sigh. "Really Ron, read a book. Veela are a race descended from Slavic faeries, as I'm sure you've gathered, but the point is that as faeries, they live quite differently than we do."

Hermione continued. "Because of the duality of their heritage, they benefit from enhanced reasoning capabilities inherent in humans, while gaining access to faerie magicks. Now, since most faeries remain bound to a portion of land, or some animal, most scholars believe that this is why their ability to lure men in with magic was born. As a race, it increases the likelihood of their being able to draw in a suitable mate."

"Not to interrupt, but it goes deeper than just a matter of survival," Gabrielle said. "Our magic is meant to serve a purpose beyond simply enticing men into mating with us, but it also supposed to ensure they do not regret their actions. We are not a heartless people, and we possess skills outside of the bedroom meant to minimize the stress a human may feel entering a community of non human creatures. We do not wish undue hardship on another simply to ensure the survival of our own race."

"So when we use out complete powers, it goes much deeper than simple seduction. We aim to make our partners as happy as they have made us by agreeing to love a creature not like themselves. And should they ever be unhappy, or not wish to remain with us, no Veela would ever press the matter. Instead, we would let them leave, and we would be happy that they can find what makes them feel most complete elsewhere."

"And that's another reason it's not your fault if a man wanders. It can't make them love you, just make it easier should they want to try and be with you," Harry said, and Gabrielle nodded, verifying his assumption.

"Exactly. And what few realize is that their power over men is one of the lesser abilities faeries have," Hermione said. "Faeries are inherently creatures formed of wild magic, and as such, can access elemental magic much more easily than a witch or wizard. To them it is the only magic they are intimately familiar with, and as such is their most natural form of defense. They pay the price for this connection to nature though by having a hard time mastering the spells that we humans use."

His bushy haired friend turned to give him a smile full of a pride, and reached out to squeeze his arm lightly, "And I think that was the subtle compliment Harry was offering Gabrielle." She let go and turned to face the blond again, "You're obviously exceedingly special to your race, Gabrielle. For a duel in the format we humans use requires a variety of spells that would simply be beyond most people who share your heritage. Yet you've proven to be incredibly adept at it, regardless of your handicaps. And the same thing goes for your medicinal magic. Our art may be relatively straightforward, but it requires a level of delicacy that I might have thought beyond you, now that I think of your background. In fact, I would feel safe in wagering that Gabrielle and Fleur are two of the strongest witches descended from Veela in the past few centuries."

Gabrielle waved away the praise, and Harry was glad to see she was looking more composed now that they had move to a more positive subject. "Perhaps we are a bit more proficient than some of our sisters, but the faerie blood does not run as thick in our veins either. Regardless, it still brings me discomfort to fight like a normal human, no matter how tenuous my connection to wilder magicks. Even Maurice, who has grown up near Veela his entire life, forgets this fact often. Only the women of faerie descent hold on to the trappings of our blood, and they bind us in ways that far exceed what one would expect of a creature only born to seduce men. All we wish for is to make those around us happy and act as we feel most natural, but we're hardly allowed such luxuries in the shadow of governments that fear us."

Ron whistled, and took a deep quaff from his mug of butterbeer. "That's some pretty deep stuff, and now I feel I should apologize again for how I used to act. I can't deny I just looked at Veela as sex idols when I was younger, and now I know how wrong I was."

"Don't be," Gabrielle said, winking at him, finally acting playful again. "We do take pride in our allure, you know. And it can be quite fun making a man squirm, don't you agree Hermione?"

Hermione's lip twitched, but aside from that, she managed to maintain her stoic expression. "You may be correct. Nevertheless, I do feel sorry for my poor husband here. Perhaps I shall have to make my wardrobe as plain as possible, so he no longer has unchaste thoughts about women. For his own good, of course."

Ron blanched, and Harry laughed, "All right you two, stop picking on Ron. It's all well and good on occasion, but we blokes have to stand together."

Gabrielle lowered her head, so she was looking at Harry through her eyelashes, releasing a small portion of her magic to try and tempt him. "But Harry, darling, it's so much nicer if you side with us girls. We can be very..._persuasive_ you know." Her voice came out low and throaty, as if she was purring.

Instead of being visibly impressed, he just turned his nose up at her, and ignored her charm entirely. Seeing she had lost this round, Gabrielle stuck out her tongue, and he ignored that as well, only shaking his head at the endless flirting. "More importantly," he began, "I think I have a proposition you might care for, Gabby."

She smirked, "Something I might care for, Harry? That sounds simply scandalous, and I wonder what the other students would think after I had my wicked way with you, Professor." Despite himself, Harry was surprised enough at the bold come on that he turned to face her. There he saw her eyes alight with mirth, a clear sign that she was looking for some reaction out of him.

He rolled his eyes in return. "If your sex kitten act is done and over with, what I mean is that I may know a way to help you fight. It just so happens that the same Auror who taught me about Veela, also instructed me in some of the theory behind her fighting style. It's a blend of human and faerie magic that she mentioned as being much more comfortable to use. Being a human myself, I can't promise it would be a complete instruction, but I can try my best to help you work through it enough that you might be able to find your own comfort zone. Or so I'm hoping, if you're willing to have one more thing to fit into your schedule."

Gabrielle bit her lip, thinking it over. "I cannot say I am comfortable with the idea," she began, "as I have never been forced to fight in any manner that I cared for. However, this is obviously going to be different from anything I have learned before, and I trust you, so I will simply have to do my best to make you proud of my abilities."

Harry nodded, signaling his acceptance. He would not make empty promises that this would be any better than her previous dueling lessons, but he could try and make it as easy for her as possible. In fact, he saw it as something he had to accomplish. There was no way he was letting another friend go into a fight unprepared to defend themselves. He already felt protective of her, and in a single day she had established herself as a confident and capable young woman, who happened to have a wicked sense of humor that made him feel more alive than he had in years. In many ways, it was much like dealing with Ginny all over again, and that made it hard for him to bear. The thought of losing someone who shared the same fire and drive Ginny had possessed frightened him.

There was no way he was going to begrudge lost sleep making sure she could survive this war.

"Another thing," he said, pushing aside his heavy thoughts. "I will need your help tomorrow in class. Normally I would have to call in some friends to complete this lesson, but I think it would be better if you were the one to act as my assistant. If you don't mind, of course."

Gabrielle shook her head, "Of course not, however, what of my own classes?"

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "I think I know what Harry has planned. He always does this with each new class, and for this lesson, everyone will be working together. But if you are going to be working with Harry, we might as well get started on our own extra studies now."

Harry grinned as the two witches began discussing various medical uses for levitation charms while Ron helped him to clean up. As he was putting the dishes in the sink, he couldn't help but feel that these next two months were going to be a lot more fun than he had originally anticipated.

XxXxXx

**A/N:**

Thank you for bearing with me through another chapter of One Sided Sun. This chapter title, as roughly translated by someone not trained in French, is 'More Than Lust'. And for reasons that should be obvious as of now.

Again, I hope you will bear with the story if you find that Gabrielle is flirting too much at this point. This chapter is only a part of a greater whole, and you will find out more about her personality and feelings as we progress. If I have done a poor job portraying that she is the type to flirt with friends, for various reasons, than I do apologize for my inability to convey this message in the story.

I also apologize for the length. I am to become an exchange student in a few days time, and I did not have enough time to write a chapter that was any longer, and assure that the quality would not suffer. It may be some time before I can properly update again, but I have already begun the next chapter, so do not fear about it being put to rest. Only bear with any delays, for they are unavoidable.

Now, I wish you all the best until next time I should post. And please, if you have a few moments, post a review. To those of us who write, it is among the best motivation that exists to see that people enjoy our work, or have something constructive to say about how to improve our story.


	3. Les Exilés

Believe it or not, I am not dead. No matter what sort of nasty rumors you may have have heard to the contrary.

I sincerely apologize for the wait, but it was mostly unavoidable. I am still trying to get used to my new life here in Japan, and I am entirely too busy overall. It's finally calming down, and I fully intend to continue.

To make it worse, this chapter would have been out weeks ago, and nearly twice as long, but I lost the file in a moment of exhaustion and getting too happy with the Shift+Del key combination. I have rewritten a few pages of the next portion, which will be the next chapter, but I truly hate rewriting my work. It is so frustrating that it takes me much longer to rewrite something that to write it the first time.

Also, due to time constraints, this chapter didn't go through one of it's normal revision passes. My beta, who has done an awesome job keeping me motivated and helping out, says it's a good chapter, but I feel you lot deserve to know the truth.

Without further adieu, I give you the next installment. All questions of rights and legalities can be found in earlier chapters.

**One Sided Sun: Les Exilés**

Gabrielle was on the verge of collapsing, and frowned at the door in front of her, wishing for it to open of it's own volition.

Of course, had anyone been present in the hallway with her, she would have been forced by decorum to appear more collected, but she was the sole occupant of this space, and took the opportunity to let her exhaustion show. It hardly seemed possible to her that she had not noticed her exhaustion until Harry had seen fit to remind her that she would do well to rest for the night. As she was now, she was highly appreciative of his foresight. The conversation she had shared with Hermione had been lively and engaging, and she had not given a thought towards the rest her body so strongly desired and duly deserved.

Now though, with little to engage her senses, she was fully aware just how demanding the training she would have to endure could be. And as a much more difficult ending to the day, she had spoken of many emotionally draining topics in a few short hours. If not for being in the presence of another, human though he may have been, who understood her circumstances, she would have refused to speak of the matter.

Realizing that there were now a small core of people in the castle who understood her made her feel much more at home in this place than she had ever experienced with Beauxbaton.

Gabrielle yawned, and admonished herself that none of these wonderful revelations did anything for her exhaustion. Seeing no way around it, she finally decided to put forth the effort to open the door and pass through into her rooms. She was heading towards her bed when she came up short, drawn in by the changes her walls were undergoing.

They appeared to be bleeding in with a rainbow of colors, slowly changing to reflect a scene of the mountains at night. She could even feel wind dance through her hair, bringing with it a heady rush as she smelled the faint fragrance of wild flowers.

It was a long moment before she thought to look anywhere but at the beauty around her, and eventually her attention was drawn to the desk, where a note with her name written on it lay. Picking up the letter, she pulled out the parchment, and she could feel the amazement steal across her face as she continued to read.

_Wotcher, Gabby._

_Hopefully the changes to the room are to your liking. At the time I'm writing this letter, you'll not have arrived yet, and I took the liberty of having Hermione perform some charms on your quarters. You'll just have to forgive me for going out on a limb and guessing you might feel more comfortable in a space like this._

_Don't be too surprised by that either! Believe it or not, I actually have spent some time buried in books, learning about Veela among other things, and the idea you might like a natural setting came from that. Again, I assumed you were descended from mountain faeries, given the terrain in France, but if I'm wrong, a simple finite incantatem will have your room back to normal in no time. _

_Here's hoping that your first night in Hogwarts is a good one!_

The letter lacked a signature, but really, with the contents being what they were, how could she assume it was anyone but Harry who was behind this. He had guessed right, and she had absolutely fallen in love with the room all ready.

Grinning, she relieved herself of her clothing and sat down on the edge of the bed, securing the letter in the nearby dresser. Leaning back so she was resting comfortably, she watched the stars pass slowly overhead. Slowly, a deep sense of contentment overtook her, and she passed into a deep sleep, more relaxed than she had been in a very long time.

XxXxXx

Gabrielle woke up feeling incredibly refreshed, and for a time, she merely laid there with her eyes closed, enjoying the soft breeze that played across her skin. Slowly her mind came to rest upon what she had to do today, and it was only with the greatest reluctance that she left the comfort of her bed to perform her daily ablutions. Occasionally she would look away from what she was doing to the walls of her room, luxuriating in the beautiful sunrise that surrounded her.

She soon began to hum as her mood continuously improved, and put the final touches on her appearance before moving to leave the room. Perhaps it was a bit much of her to wish for, but she could not retrain herself and was hoping today would end as well as yesterday had.

Not only had bonds had been repaired between her and the Weasley clan, but she had encountered a long time idol of hers. An idol who was not only powerful, but possessed a deep understanding of others and accepted Gabrielle for who she was, a mixture of human witch and Veela, who was not ashamed of her sexuality.

Sadly, it was rare to find even another Veela who would be willing to commiserate with her. After all, it was easier to ignore a problem than to face it head on as she preferred to do. Yet she had found a human, a male in fact, who understood her better than many of her own heritage. And he even went out of his way to accommodate her, going as far as to prepare this room and arranging additional training. How could she help but want to thank him?

Pity, though. The first idea she had of how to properly thank the young professor would involve some pretty salacious liberties, and no doubt her friends and classmates would disapprove.

To be honest, while the idea was certainly enticing, she would never do such a thing. She may not be suppressing the side of her blood dealing with lust and love as strongly as most, but she was not a woman to spread her legs for any man. She had so far abstained from taking any man to her bed, and was perfectly content on keeping it that way. Still, she bore no intention of letting that get in the way of her ruminations about what the man could do outside the classroom.

Gabrielle gave a dramatic sigh, 'Trust reality to always have to ruin my fun,' she thought. Finishing her preparations, she left the room and placed the strongest locking charms she knew over the door. It wouldn't do for anyone to see such a spectacle, and she did not care to have to explain why she was receiving such special treatment to any of her new classmates.

Her first stop would be to the dining hall, though she did not feel particularly hungry. Even eating a simple slice of toast would prove useful in stemming any further rumors about her. There was no telling what kind of rumors that would be concocted if she did the slightest thing out of the ordinary around people who already distrusted her. It did not help that she was already in a precarious position with Harry announcing to everyone they were friends. She hardly minded the association, but it was best to stop rumors further rumors before they had time to cause true damage to how people viewed her.

Checking the time, Gabrielle quickened her pace through the castle to reach the room in which they would train, making it there with a few moments to spare. Instead of making her presence known, however, she merely remained in the back of the room, observing those who had come before her.

It appeared as if everyone else had already become attached to their own clique, and though Maurice motioned for her to join him and the other French students, she ignored the boy for the moment. She was not well prepared for the eventual confrontation Maurice would seek with her over the exact scope of her friendship with the famous Boy Who Lived. She knew the boy meant well, but he was entirely too arrogant about the exact position he held in her life. Aside from him, however, no other group appeared willing to call her over, though she did see many surreptitious glances cast at her.

Fortunately, none of them seemed overly hostile, and in truth, a good number appeared to be weighed down by a sense of guilt Harry's parting words must have caused to grow within them. Perhaps the words of someone they respected them could be enough to make them question their previous notions regarding Veela.

In return, she would show no ill will, and instead smiled at them, maintaining an expression of outward calm while waiting for the final students to arrive. Finally the last students entered, and the doorway disappeared slowly, fading out of sight to reveal Harry standing just behind where it had previously existed.

The most startlingly thing about it was the look he was giving his students. Just the other day he had been sporting a smile up until the very end, and now he looked so hard and cold that it was causing many people to squirm in discomfort. When his gaze passed over her, she saw the rock hard look soften marginally, not so much as to destroy the imposing image he had created, but enough so that she realized she was safe from his wrath.

"Yesterday," he began, speaking in a voice much deeper and louder than she was used to, "I was disappointed in the vast majority of you. I don't care how much magic you know, or how well you can fight, most of you failed to impress me when it came to the only important thing you will learn here. Any of you care to wager a guess what it is you botched up?"

To her amazement, it was Olivia who braved Harry's temper to step up first, and for the first time in Gabrielle's memory, the soft-spoken girl looked frightfully angry. The black haired witch took a moment to glare at the other students as well before facing Harry. "They were a bunch of dandering Neanderthals, treating Gabrielle like they did yesterday."

Gabrielle blinked a few times, unaccustomed to the positively vociferous tone her normally reserved friend had used, but Harry just smiled softly at the girl. "I could not agree more, Olivia. And your loyalty to your friend and good sensibilities about right and wrong show just how good a person you are as well."

Olivia's cheeks dusted red, but she simply nodded once, and appeared to regain her normal sense of humility as she bowed her head and scurried deeper into the crowd of people to try and not be noticed. Many ignored this, as they were looking around with wounded expressions, avoiding Harry's gaze as much as possible.

Harry waited there, standing with his arms crossed and the same stern expression from before on his face until the crowd gave up their attempts at escaping it, and turned to look at him once more. "Can anyone care to elaborate on just why what you did was wrong?" Harry's voice was quiet, but the guilty parties flinched upon hearing it.

It was Johnson who seemed to muster his courage to speak first, and he took a slight step forward. "We went and assumed that Delacour had somehow used her Veela magic to ensnare you, and jumped to conclusions before we knew you were friends."

Harry took a long moment to just stare at the young auror, and finally he nodded slightly. If she was not mistaken, the auror's willingness to own up to his mistakes had earned him a modicum of respect from their teacher.

"That's part of it, yes," Harry said slowly. Reaching into his pocket, he turned around while drawing his wand, and promptly conjured a large dueling stage in the space behind him. "Gabrielle, would you please come up here? Kirk, Roy, Antoine, and Jessica, you too."

Glancing at the four people filing in beside on the stage, Gabrielle did not believe it had been Harry's mistake in choosing the four most petulant looking people in the crowd. Their dislike for her was hardly a secret if one examined the way they held themselves in her presence. Perhaps they did feel regret for disappointing their teacher, but she hardly believed that their desire to redress such issues extended to her as well.

"I think a demonstration is in order," Harry said simply as he began to construct what assumed to be wards around the stage. As he continued casting for a few moments, she began to wonder what would require such strong shielding when he finished, and brought his attention back to his class.

"To the four of you that I called, if I see anyone throw something potentially lethal or damaging, you will be ejected from this training program, and Voldemort can have you for all I care. As for you, Gabrielle," here Harry paused, turning to catch her eyes in an intense gaze that held her spellbound. "I want you to duel using your Veela magic alone. Any of them, to be precise. The wards have been designed to protect the audience, so I expect you to duel to the best of your ability without permanently injuring your opponents."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to ask him why he wanted her to do this when his brow tightened, and she felt the words die in her throat. Under a gaze so direct as his, she would have been surprised if she were able to utter the simplest of questions. Instead she simply studied him, hoping to divine the inspiration that made him place her in this situation. It was a difficult reconciliation to see the man who had provided her with such understanding the prior evening in this hardened individual before her.

Thinking of the passionate manner with which he spoke to her yesterday, it struck her. This was a man fighting for the end of such actions of indiscriminate hatred, and though she did not see the form in which this lesson would take, she felt she could see his objective clearly now. She still remained angry with the young professor for putting her in a position such as this, but those frustrations could be channeled properly at a later time.

"As you wish, professor." Perhaps her voice remained slightly clipped, for Harry gave her a final sad look before he fell back into his colder persona. Gabrielle turned to bow at her opponents, folding over at the waist in a deep bow in accordance with tradition, showing her utmost respect before the fight.

In return her fellow duelists delivered as large a slight against her as they could by ignoring etiquette and instead drawing their wands in preparation. Deep within her, she felt the stirrings of anger build at these men and women. How could these people think they were truly allied with the side of light against Voldemort when they could harbor such irrational hatred?

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed herself, for she would not deign to act in a manner reminiscent of their own immaturity. Finding herself calmer in a few breaths, she focused on the hold she had over her magic, knowing what she would have to do the moment the duel began.

When the sound came to start, she had accomplished her goal long before her opponents could form a spell. Her magic merely needed to be released from the binds she enforced upon it, making it much faster than taming the magic with use of a wand, and now she had let loose the full power of the Veela compulsion.

As one, the three men had halted their assault, frozen by the rapture they felt merely by being in her presence. Their arms were frozen in awkward positions from the spells that had died on their tongues, and Gabrielle sidestepped the stunner that Jessica had sent at her. The look of anger on the girl's face, and no doubt the shame these men would later feel for their supposed weakness, made her feel slightly remorseful.

Repressing the errant emotion, she did not hesitate to react and nullify the threat this young auror posed. Normal wizard duels left people feeling sluggish and ill, but under the rules of this match, she saw a manner with which to assure her victory with minimal damage to either party. These men, along with every man in the room with the odd exception of Harry, seemed to be fully under her control, and that could be her weapon. To them, she was their every image of perfection, and so stunningly erotic that they could not help but to obey her orders in hopes of winning her favor.

"If you three would be so kind as to capture this girl without harming her, I would be incredibly pleased." Her opponent's eyes widened in realization of what was about to happen, and she was speaking an incantation even as the men began to turn on her. It was only just so that she managed to thwart their attempts to reach her by use of a shield, but they continued to press against it, offering her not a moment's peace to try and retaliate.

Gabrielle ignored the profanities her opponent deigned to throw at her for this use of her magic, and began to gather more power from the magic around her. Unlike human magic, she could draw on much more magic before tiring, and all she had to do was reach out, swaying the elements to obey her command as was the way of her faerie ancestors. It was timely, and mentally taxing, but Harry had instructed her to use everything she could to win, and this was the most expedient manner with which to dispatch the girl.

She waited until the magic reached a crescendo before giving it purpose, and once infused with her will, an ominous wind began to blow through the arena. Her opponents eyes widened in fear when it began to gain strength, making her robes billow around her. The shield this girl was invoking might have been the most powerful in stopping physical and magical attacks, but this was something more primal and simple than that.

Taking a deep breath to martial herself, Gabrielle focused harder, causing a heavy rain to fall around the girl, while simultaneously lowering the temperature inside of her shield. She had not anticipated it to be this difficult to command the elements, but she did not wish to directly harm the girl. Perhaps it would instill a much firmer lesson if she were to win without resorting to violence.

Gabrielle smirked, this girl didn't know that she was not in any harm, and judging by the widened eyes and labored breathing, the ruse was quite effective. Which meant it was time for the final _piece de resistance._

In her minds eye she formed an image of that which she wanted to happen before preparing her magic and taking a single step forward. At the same moment that her foot touched the ground, a stroke of lightning hit the ground near the cold and wet girl, completely breaking her morale. In that moment her concentration broke, and the shield spell she used to guard herself fell.

And as one, the three men stepped forward to restrain their teammate, prying the wand free from her grip before holding her pinned to the ground. The girl's hardly dealt this any mind as she lay shivering and crying upon the cold hard ground. Gabrielle merely watched her warily until Harry cleared his throat, "That's enough, Gabrielle."

Jessica looked up at the sound of Harry's voice long enough to make eye contact with Gabrielle, who gave a small bow of the head, acquiescing to Harry's wishes while working on withdrawing her power. Gone was the unnatural weather, and in a moment the control she so often had to maintain over her allure was restored.

The three men blinked, and moved away from their hostage as if burned, their cheeks staining red as they pondered the actions they had been forced to take moments ago. Soon the remainder of the class began it's clamoring, discussing the events of the match and only serving to further fuel her opponents' embarrassment. The talk continued long enough that the men's shame was sure to grow to a degree that it would not surprise her if they did something rash in an attempt to restore their honor.

It was at that point that she feared her suspicions would be proved correct that a sound came from the sky above them, making the room fall into silence. Slowly, eyes turned to gaze upon Harry, who was standing with his wand pointed into the sky. "Enough," he said, "thank you for your demonstration, all of you. Now, let me ask you lot a question. If one girl, who has barely had any training in how to use her gift, could take out four of you so easily, what bloody possessed you to antagonize her?!" He sounded far from angry anymore, but his voice was sharp and commanding, and everyone was appropriately intimidated by his words.

Making his way to the stage, Harry summoned what looked to be a large rock into his hands. Only when he had set it down upon the stage could Gabrielle discern that it was in fact a pensieve. Everyone watched in curiosity as he extracted a silver strand from his temple, and deposited it into the basin. Stepping past the magical artifact, he turned to face the crowd, making contact with all of them before continuing. "This is the sort of thing you bring on with your bigotry and jealous whisperings."

The pensieve activated, letting its luminescence bring a scene to life so that all could see it in clear detail. In the memory stood Harry, occupying a space to the right of their viewing field, and his features appeared pained as tears ran down his cheeks. Behind him stood another figure, cloaked in shadows cast by a nearby building and hardly discernible in the gloom of a graveyard in the darkness of night. Standing across from the pair was a single woman that was the sole occupant of Gabrielle's attention.

The woman stood completely naked, encircled by a ring of bodies that all showed signs of a grisly death. Rain fell down solely upon her, and every few seconds a bolt of lightning would touch the ground around her feet, but she seemed to pay it no mind. Gabrielle did not doubt that this grisly specter was a Veela. She was beautiful as was expected for their race, but she bore scars all along her body, and Gabrielle felt a chill creep down her spine and the haunted look deep within her eyes.

"Please, just stop this, Marie. Voldemort is using you to do his dirty work, don't you understand that?" Harry's voice was hoarse, and cracked with the raw emotion in it. He gazed upon the woman with compassion while looking completely worn himself. "If you stop, I promise we'll try to find someway to help you. I give you my word."

The woman laughed. The sound was hard and brittle, and not once did any sign of amusement reach her pale eyes, and as a whole, the sight made Gabrielle cringe. The laughter abruptly stopped, and Marie stared at Harry, her gaze preternaturally sharp and at odds with the crazed expression she had before. "Your kind has insulted me, beaten me, raped both my mind and my body, wizard. Why should I care for the fate of you witches and wizards. I care not that Voldemort wishes to use me, he would not be the first. But this way I can have my revenge before I am finally allowed to rest."

The woman's face softened as her gaze slipped to something beyond Harry, and she smiled. "Yes, rest sounds so good now. All I wanted was to be treated normally, but they wouldn't let me alone. Soon there will be no more pain, no more names or degrading tasks that I need do just to survive. Is it too much to ask for?" The woman was crying, voice distant and her eyes were alighted upon some distant object no one could see, and Gabrielle felt her eyes brim with unshed tears. This woman was broken, pushed too far by the fate those of magical blood suffered for little more than the circumstance of their birth. In this moment, she saw what it would be like to finally give in to the dark whisperings of her soul to give in to petty revenge, and it struck a chord of fear deep within her breast.

She looked past the image to gaze at the man who had been forced to witness this horrible event in person, and she saw him give her an encouraging smile. He seemed to have no doubt about her ability to battle the demons of her past, but she could only wonder herself. He nodded towards the image, where the younger version of Harry was grimacing at hearing such ill words.

"No, it's perfectly reasonable to want those things," he insisted. "That's what the group I am with is fighting for, Marie. An end to all these stupid blood prejudices against muggle born and magical creatures alike. I know it's hard to trust right now, but please believe me when I say we're here to help."

The woman continued to stare vacantly ahead, ignoring his words as she pondered a world that only she could see. From behind Harry, the final figure moved into the light, showing herself to be a beautiful woman that Gabrielle believed to be another Veela as well. She reached out and placed a hand on the younger Harry's shoulder. "I know you want to save her, as do I Potter, but she's not going to listen. We'll have to try to restrain her for now, but don't be surprised if it doesn't work. She is so far gone I suspect she won't make this easy."

Harry cursed once before running his hand through his hair, "I guess your right. You said she was closer to being a full Veela than you, right? I suspect that means she is more powerful when it comes to elemental magic?" The woman nodded, and Harry sighed before looking more determined. "Fine, cover me. Try to keep it to spells that won't permanently injure her if you can." The Veela nodded, removing her hand from his shoulder, and conjured a fireball even as her other hand drew a wand from the depths of her robes.

In a motion too quick to see, Harry launched a silent stunner at the Veela, and she just turned her eyes to stare at it, using a fireball at the last moment to stop the attack. Then she began to dance. To the faeries, dance served as their strongest form of compulsion, and a means to defend themselves. She dodged attacks with a liquid grace while attacking with the unique brand of magic inherent to their race.

Despite Harry's skill, and the fact that there were two opponents to combat the crazed witch, the battle was difficult. With their reluctance to resort to more damaging spells, and the amazing control of he elements this witch showed, they were forced to guard themselves quite often to avoid being injured.

Seeing a fireball racing towards him, the Harry in the pensieve rolled to avoid being struck by the attack, only to come up to his feet in such a manner continued movement would be impossible at the moment. In a battle against the elements, it was important to remain in constant movement to avoid the ever-present lightning, and Harry realized the precarious position he was in. Where as his feet were occupied, his wand was already moving, and a metallic rod appeared above his head, drawing the lightning that struck it a moment later away from it's intended target. It struck the ground a few feet away, and she could see the look of relief on the raven-haired boys face.

Gabrielle exhaled and took a deep breath, trying to soothe the lingering fear she had felt when it appeared that Harry would be injured. Though it was obvious he had weathered this figurative storm, the thought did little to halt the adrenaline coursing through her body. Truly, watching such a high paced duel was leaving her slightly breathless in awe, and she began to understand just what it was that made this man one of the best duelists alive.

He fought with such an intensity and creativity that would humble most witches or wizards. Yet he only used the most basic of spells, and performed them in ways she never would have thought of before now. Yet for all that skill, the woman he dueled continued to dodge those spells she could, and ignored the rest. She had slipped beyond reason, and those things that would seem rash to any rational individual no longer matter. Bindings were burned straight off of her body, broken bones ignored or crudely reset, and Marie merely continued on. Soon the duel had progressed to such speeds and power that Harry's companion was forced to step back and take a more passive role.

Around her, she sensed that the students were equally amazed at what was transpiring, and she heard a few question their peers about what was happening. Though she herself was just able to make out what was taking place, she held her tongue. A subtle change was taking place between the combatants, and she felt drawn to watch closely.

Harry had taken to pleading with the mad Veela once more, trying to convince her to end this vendetta while simultaneously guarding his own life. Slowly she began to understand what it was that had drawn her attention so deeply into the fight, for the mad woman's eyes were begin acquire a sharper focus.

For a moment Gabrielle believed that the woman was regaining her senses. It was painfully obvious that she was not going to win this duel, and perhaps it had become clear even in her insanity that this was so.

While it was true that she had managed to force Harry into a defensive role, she had yet to truly harm or injure the young man, and she would soon be worn out from molding the magic around her. Whereas Harry still appeared alert and in full control of his magic. As she watched, she even noticed the woman's attacks become fewer and father in between, until she suddenly stopped all magic, and stood completely still, smiling for the first time in a way that it reached her eyes. The motion made Gabrielle's breath catch, and she saw that the Harry in the memory also seemed cautious, his wand held up in mid cast.

They stood that way for a moment before Harry hesitantly lowered his wand, "Marie..," was all he said before the other girl ran to him, pushing the boy to the ground. She lay on top of him, shielding his body with hers as she raised both a shield and summoned a layer of moisture around them, and not a moment too soon, for Marie had burst into flames.

It burned hotter than anything Gabrielle had ever seen before, rising dozens of feet into the air and scorching anything within yards of where the Veela had once stood. The fire burned for over a full minute before it sputtered and died, leaving a pile of dust where the woman had once stood, and a scorched ring in the earth.

Harry's savior rose to her feed, swaying dangerously for a moment until Harry stabilized her by grabbing hold of an elbow. His actions may have been soothing, but his countenance was anything but. His eyes flashed dangerously with rage, and though it was not directed at the woman who had saved his life, it was a frightening sight to behold. "What the hell just happened?!"

With those words, the memory ended, causing a deep silence to fall over the class now that their attention had been returned to the present world.

Harry avoided looking at any of them for a moment, and it was only haltingly that he found his voice. "Can any of you really understand why I showed you all of that? You may think it was pretty horrible, but I can think of dozens of other moments just like that one. Chosen from Veela, Goblins, Werewolves, and of course Muggles, to name a few, who want vengeance against witches and wizards alike for the things we've done to them in our arrogance."

Seeing the looks of confusion on their faces, he sighed and gestured at the four opponents Gabrielle had defeated and those gathered in front of the stage. "Do you know what I found out when I looked deeper into why they committed such horrible acts? It almost never began with people like the Death Eaters or an equally radical individual. It started with people like yourselves. Otherwise good people were what set them down the road to becoming bitter and spiteful representatives of their race. I am not saying that those here are evil, as I know you came here to do the right thing, but look at the actions you've already taken in the past two days. I chose to show you this memory out of all the horrible things I've seen because you're doing to Gabrielle exactly those things that drove Marie to insanity."

Running a hand through his hair, he walked past Gabrielle, sitting on the edge of the stage so he was positioned closer to the main student body. "Marie was a Swedish witch, born to a full blood Veela male and a half blood Veela female. She was forbidden to attend any local magical schools, and lacked the money to go abroad and escape the constant jeering she faced. From the accounts I've heard, it only grew worse as she got older, for even controlling her gift, she was exceptionally beautiful, earning her the reproach of those who knew about her heritage. One day on her way back from a muggle grocer she was captured by a band of wizards, and forced to be their slave for some weeks. We can only guess that they must have thought as a Veela she would make a good sex slave. We'll never be sure though, because when she managed to escape, her mind was already broke and she went on to kill her captors. Knowing she had no one who would provide her comfort, she turned to the only person who could instead give her revenge for all the things she had been forced to live through, Voldemort."

Gabrielle was crying softly, unable to dam the tears any longer. Though the idea of joining Voldemort was abhorrent, she could understand why the woman had done so. Many of her greatest fears were those of what should happen if the tenuous control men exerted over themselves around her broke. Even without their glamor, Veela were exceedingly beautiful, a prize for any such man who lacked the morals needed to restrain himself. Such atrocities had happened before, she knew, but never had she personally bore witness to how it could change the victim.

Harry reached back to grab her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before pulling himself up to his feet. The man gave her the most serene smile, and she felt herself calm down, and she wiped away the tears before standing tall and proud once more.

"Now maybe you can see why I was angry," Harry said, letting go of Gabrielle to peer into his audience. "It's actions that decide the quality of a person, not the circumstance of their birth. The only living connection I have to my parents is a werewolf, and he is not only intelligent and talented, but one of the kindest individuals I have ever had the fortune of knowing. Yet people find it impossible to accept his council for something that is completely outside of his control."

Harry started to pace, and it was clear that he felt impassioned by what he was saying. "It's a load of absolute rubbish, if you ask me. Next thing you know, any witch or wizard who is smarter or magically more powerful than his friends will be labeled a Dark Wizard and locked up. Yet most of them choose to use their power responsibly, and never end up like Voldemort. How is that different for people like Gabrielle, who possess magical qualities and choose to use them to help us humans?"

With a wave of his hand, the archway leading back into the hallway appeared between the stage and the crowd of people, it's door open. "That's it for today's lesson. I want you to spend some time seriously considering what you learned her. I know that the lot of you are good people deep down inside, but I won't let you take the easy way out and continue to act in the way you were brought up. If you can't broaden your acceptance from muggles to include the more magical races, then this will be your last lesson. If you can change, though, I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow, and ready to show me you can hold to your new convictions."

Gabrielle was not surprised to see that everyone looked grim and serious. Harry had a natural talent when it came to motivating prose. The students had obviously been drawn in, for they kept their heads down as they left the room, saying nothing to one another, and Gabrielle felt her respect for them rise. Had they wished to suddenly express their regrets, or tried to act differently around her without time to contemplate what they had seen, it would have felt far too false in her mind.

One head did look up to make eye contact with her though, and Maurice send her an odd look that she was unable to discern the meaning of before he too had left the room.

"I'm sorry about that," a voice said from behind her, and Gabrielle started, turning around to see that at some point Harry had managed to move there unnoticed. He had his hands in his pockets, and his head was down, and she felt her confusion grow, for she did not understand what had suddenly taken over Harry to act so hesitant. "I probably should have told you what I had planned for class today, but I wanted to make sure you reacted as naturally as possible out there. If I told you, I was worried you might figure out some way to downplay your abilities and still win."

Sighing, she was forced to admit that thinking upon his actions, they was a certain nature to them that left her feeling used. Placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to look up so they could discuss this properly, she was surprised that she did not see sadness on his face, but a certain type of self directed anger for being manipulative. Seeing that he felt worse about his actions than she did, there was nothing for her to do but forgive him. "I understand, Harry. However, I just ask that you do not make a repeat of today, is that fair?"

He nodded and they remained silent for a moment before a grin began to steal across the boy's face. "I must say though, Ms. Delacour, you can be quite frightening when you wish to get a point across. Perhaps we can simply direct that anger at Voldemort and he'll be too busy running from you to continue this little war."

Gabrielle rose her eyebrow and produced the trademark smirk she was known for amongst friends. "I'm so glad that you appreciate my temper, Mr. Potter, but I recommend you don't risk earning it yourself." He gave her a giant toothy grin, and stepped back, "Seeing as I'm not suicidal, I'll be doing just that. Now, since I have you here alone, I think we should move on to the fun portion of today."

Feeling her cheeks flush bright red, she looked away quickly, hoping to hide her embarrassment as thoughts and images from that morning's fantasy replayed themselves in her mind. She knew he had not meant the statement to be taken that way, but her body and magic were being quite traitorous at the moment. The boy simply did not play fair when it came to matters of seduction. The strong aura from before left her weak kneed to think about, and this suddenly casual and fun loving man he had turned into left her feeling quite flustered. And the worst part was that he didn't seem to realize he was doing it.

Yet Gabrielle would not let him see her like this, so she took a deep cleansing breath before speaking. "Actually, if you would be so kind Harry, I have some questions I would like you to answer, if you're comfortable enough to, that is."

He frowned for a moment, no doubt wondering what this could be about, but he acquiesced. "Sure thing, but close your eyes until the count of five," he instructed. Acting in accordance with his request, she paced out the seconds in her head before opening them to see they were now in a well-furbished den. Again, she felt her interest peak at the astounding magics that had been placed on this room to provide for their needs so well.

As Harry took a seat near a fireplace, she lowered herself slowly into a nearby chair, and she saw that he ignored the flames to watch her. "What's on your mind, Gabby?"

In a rare moment of insecurity, she bit her lower lip, unsure how to broach such a sensitive subject. "I have two questions for you, Harry. I am hesitant to ask you the first one, however." Harry nodded, and he smiled at her, which she took as a signal to continue despite her trepidation. "Can you explain to me what happened in that memory, Harry? You ended it before we could truly understand why Marie would do such a horrible thing. And am I to assume that Veela you were working with was the auror you spoke so highly of last night?"

Harry sighed, and he leaned back into the chair, but his piercing gaze never left hers. "Yes, you're right about who my partner was. And I was wondering if you were going to ask me about what happened to Marie in the end. It's actually not too difficult to explain, and you have a right to know." He stopped talking for a moment to give her a long look, as if choosing what words to use. "I think you will understand what Marie actually did pretty easily. Would it make any sense if I told you to think of that as a funeral pyre?"

Gabrielle winced before nodding. It did make sense to her. To a people as long living as the faeries, the only sure way to die was through premature deaths. It was not looked down upon in full-blooded faeries, because they were beings born of nature. If they felt it was their time to die, then they saw it as a part of the natural cycle. And many chose to do it through the use of fire to burn away everything they had once been, letting their essence infuse the world with new growth.

"I thought you would. As to the why, that's the part that really bothers me, to be honest. The best we could figure is that she knew she was losing. She knew it, but only recognized it because she was losing to someone who wanted to help her. She was pretty far gone, Gabby. You saw only some of what she did in that memory, and the rest is beyond the pale, and I really think she didn't understand just how bad it was anymore. I guess I was the motivation she needed to finally get that rest she so wanted."

A wane smile pulled at his lips, "That, or she just tried it as a last ditch effort to kill me." Her professor shrugged, "I don't really believe she wanted to hurt me in the end, though. I think she was just happy to finally have found a wizard who wanted to help her, and then she went off and did that before I actually could."

Gabrielle reached out and placed a hand on Harry's forearm, "I know Harry, but I think she would want me to thank you on her behalf for those gifts you did impart to her." Harry frowned, but she did not let him interrupt. "You are an incredibly kind individual, Potter, and that will always mean more to your fellow man than all the material wealth or magical power in the world. You have the strength of character needed to care as strongly for strangers as you do your friends, always protecting them, and that is a rare thing in our world. By demonstrating to her how committed you were to wanting to help, you gave her back something she had lost along the way, just as the understanding you showed me last night gave back some of my faith in humanity. So I believe you owe yourself more credit than you think is due, and as such, we thank you."

Harry blushed, and she saw his eyes deepen in some unfathomable emotion before he looked away, and Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at him. It was quite cute knowing that this normally commanding individual could be so easily embarrassed. She enjoyed the more sexual teasing she had partaken in last night, but there was a much more wholesome enjoyment to be had making the boy react to simple praise. Perhaps it was the fact she had the chance to try and impress upon the boy how good a person he truly was.

Another part of her could not lie, however. For the moment, Harry was but a friend, yet she could see herself falling once more for this man. While she possessed no reason to be for or against the attraction, it was not a matter to dwell on at the moment. He was her teacher, and he had many important things to teach her and the others. She would simply be content with letting their relationship grow at it's own pace, for she was interested in where it could lead.

"And the second question," Harry asked, drawing her out of her thoughts. His face was still lightly tinged red, but he appeared to have regained his composure once more.

Gabrielle grinned, seeing a perfect opportunity to tease the boy further. Really, it was the man's own fault for making it so much fun. "Alright then, Mr. Potter. How is it that you learned to withstand a Veela who is using her full powers. Am I so horribly unattractive?" She questioned him while lightening her hold over her magic, and shifting so as to let him view her assets more clearly.

Surprisingly, his reaction was much more pronounced than she anticipated, causing her to blink a few times as he quickly stained a deep red, the blush extending well below the neck of his shirt. "It was Ron, I swear," Harry spluttered, and though she felt slightly put out that he hadn't reacted to her body, Gabrielle could not help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

"You mean you find Ron more attractive Harry? I find myself curious as to what Hermione would have to say about your love for her husband."

The raven-haired boy groaned, and cradled his head in his hands, obviously feeling incredibly put upon. "You're right, I never want to get on your bad side. No, Ron found a way for me to ignore the Veela charm."

Harry stopped there, and gazed upon her in a way that she knew he was hoping that she would accept that explanation. She knew there must be quite the interesting story here, and merely leveled him with a look that told him she expected more. Harry mumbled an answer then, and she leaned closer, "Louder, Harry."

"He somehow arranged to lock me into a room with a squad of Veela cheerleaders, and I wasn't allowed out until I could ignore them. And they did their best to make sure that didn't happen." Gabrielle thought his expression was priceless. A mixture of horror, and perhaps just a hint of a smile, showing it must not have been a completely detestable experience. Yet the most amusing reaction was how embarrassed he appeared to be, and she could no longer contain herself, and began to laugh heartily at the situation, imagining what it must have been like.

"Oh dear, Harry, that is....Did the Boy Who Lived enjoy his treatment," she managed to get out between bouts of laughter, and though he glared at her, it was without any real malice, and served to make her laugh harder.

"Nothing happened except dancing, so please, don't remind me about it. I still want to die from embarrassment. Can we please just begin your training now?" Harry's voice squeaked near the end of his request, sending Gabrielle into a fresh peal of laughter as she tried to nod her ascent.

In time she did manage to control herself, and seeing that she was suitably in control again, Harry sighed once more. "You're a bloody menace to my sanity Gabby." She grinned back at him, not in the least bit contrite, and he just shook his head before pulling out his wand. He appeared ready to tell her something when he was interrupted by a pop. Looking down to his side, she saw an unknown house elf holding up an envelope for him to examine.

Reaching down quickly, he muttered a brief thanks to the creature before tearing open the message and scanning it. She watched as his face became hard again, and he burned the parchment without the use of his wand after reading its contents. Reaching into his robes, she somehow knew he was preparing himself to leave.

"Sorry to cut this short, Gabby, but I have to go," he waved his wand over a muggle coin, encasing it in a soft blue light for a moment. Gabrielle was familiar enough with the spell to recognize the use of a portus spell when she saw it.

For a moment, she was swayed to do what he undoubtedly expected of her, which was to step back and let him handle this matter on his own, but something had come to mind instead. Though she was not fully trained to fight using the tactics Harry would be teaching her, she had abilities that would no doubt be useful. She had not come to fight this war only to be delegated to the sidelines while people like Harry were forced to fight for her.

Seeing that he was going to activate the portkey at any moment, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt at the last moment, being drawn with him to wherever it was that he was going.

XxXxXx

**A/N**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I am trying to create a careful blend of action and character development. As such, I hope everyone is satisfied with both aspects of this story.

Now, I feel I should say this since people are acquainted with Gabrielle from other stories in their mind, but I am not making her fall instantly in love with Harry. She is, however, very comfortable with the idea that she could. Think of it as if he were her ideal man. It does not mean she instantly wants him, but that she definitely likes what she sees.

Now, I have a Kanji Examination tomorrow, so I will leave off here. To those of you who waited patiently, and read Authors Notes, I will give you this teaser for the next chapter. It has to do with Neville. How? Wait and see.

As always, reviews are highly appreciated. They motivate me to write more, and when rewriting a chapter, I need all the motivation I can get, or it will be put off indefinitely knowing me.


	4. Déchiré

To begin, I feel I should apologize for the length between updates. I have been quite busy as of late, and in what free time I have, I confess to not wanting to write. I have been actually going out and enjoying myself. As such this chapter took quite sometime to reach this stage. To those who have waited, I thank you for your patience, and hope you will continue to exhibit that patience in the future. I will be finishing this story, but it may take time. Unlike previous stories, which I wrote off the cuff of my sleeve, I have finished an outline/very very rough draft for the entire story, and as such, I feel I will be able to continue working on this story through to the end. But it will take some time.

As for this chapter, as of 12/29, is still only the final Alpha copy. My beta is busy for the next few weeks, I felt it unfair to make you wait for the chapter. I always write/re-write the chapter a total of three times, so I hope that most mistakes or awkward phrases are not present, but if they are, please bear with them for now. An updated copy will be posted as soon as possible.

Now, without further adieu, I bring to you the next chapter of One Sided Sun.

Please view previous chapters for questions about legal rights. They have not changed since then, obviously.

**One Sided Sun: Déchiré**

Harry stiffened, but it was already too late to stop the magic running through the portkey.

There was no way he could mistake the feeling for someone latching on to him, and his training took over once he landed at his destination. Spinning, he brought his forearm to break the grip on his clothing, the other hand bringing the tip of his wand to rest in the chin of whoever it was that had grabbed him.

He wasn't surprised to see the blond girl he had thought he left behind standing there, smirking and regarding his actions critically. Harry was frustrated for not realizing she would do this, but berating himself wouldn't change the fact that she was here now. Instead he brought his wand down and pocketed it before grabbing her wrist and covering her mouth while drawing them down to hide behind an old shed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Harry's question came out in a hiss as some of his anger escaped him.

Reaching up, Gabrielle pinched his sleeve and drew it away from her mouth before regarding him as if she thought him completely dense. "Obviously I plan to assist you."

Harry blinked at the audacity of the statement before reaching up to massage his temples. Merlin help him, she was just like he had been back when he was a student, and he had a sudden appreciation for what he had put Dumbledore through. She had no idea that this was a delicate mission, and he was having a hard time not getting angry at her. It didn't help that he knew he would have done the same thing in her place not too long ago.

"Gabby," he began, speaking slowly and without any anger. He had to try and convince her why she couldn't do this without learning the hard way like he had. "Just what is it you thought you could help me with here?"

The blond looked highly offended at the thought she wasn't needed, and she began to close in on herself, sitting straighter and letting an icy attitude wash over her. "Did I not already prove myself to you, Potter? I am both a medic and an able bodied fighter, and I will do my part to help in this war, even if you don't like it."

Harry groaned, he had forgotten how much pride this girl had. Even his groan seemed to have made her angrier with him at the moment. He could understand his frustration, but he had to impress upon her why she shouldn't be here, which meant it was time for a slightly different approach.

Looking into her eyes and making sure she wouldn't look away, he began to talk slowly and calmly. "Gabby, it's not that I think you would not be helpful in a duel, but that your coming here has the possibility of messing everything up. What if I had to meet someone in secret? Even if you want to help, there is more to this war than just fighting a bunch of death eaters."

Gabrielle opened her mouth to defend herself when she stopped, and quite suddenly her cheeks stained a deep red as she had time to think through the sort of trouble she had caused. Even if she had been wrong, he didn't want her to wallow in guilt either. "Really, Gabrielle, I appreciate your desire to help me. I am glad you want do what's right, but this is just one of those times where having you here could be a problem. Let me make you a portkey to take you back to the gates, and I'll meet with you later."

For a moment she appeared to hesitate, looking at him for a moment with her bottom lip between her teeth and looking downright miserable. Then she looked down, nodding once to show her consent. Understanding how hard a position she was in and how she might be feeling for knowing she made such a big mistake, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "I don't blame you, and I'm not angry. I've been known to do the same thing a few times, and for what it's worth, if the situation were different, you would be one of the few people I'd want at my side. Now let's get you out of here, and I'll try and tell you everything I can when I get back."

Gabrielle looked up once more, her sky blue eyes clearer and sparkling slightly as she gave him a brilliant smile. Harry's stomach clenched once before he took a deep breath, glad he had found the words to make her feel better. For now though, he had to ignore his wayward thoughts, and instead focused on reaching into his pocket to find something to convert into a portkey. As his hand closed over a knut, he felt wards slam into place around the estate.

Harry cursed, surprising Gabrielle who seemed to have no idea just how quickly everything had gone to hell around them. They wouldn't be alone for much longer, and he doubted that they could escape at this point without some serious time and spell work.

The house they were at was an abandoned summer home owned by a death eater outside of Yorkshire. It was secluded, and far enough from the Muggle village nearby that any activities here would not be noticed, which also made it easier to attack. Looking over towards the wall, he could see the shadows moving as a thick jungle of magical plants began to surround the complex. Retrieving his wand, he placed the strongest silencing charm he could over himself and Gabrielle that, as well as charms to increase the shadows around them and disillusionment charms. Performing one more charm, he modified the silencing spell so they could speak with one another, a useful spell Hermione had designed to help them on covert missions.

"Change of plans. Take out your want and stay close to me." Gabrielle gave him a strange look for the sudden change in orders, and he frowned before pointing at the nearest wall, directing her gaze out past the brick walls. Gabrielle jumped slightly at the sight of the slithering plants just made visible by the moonlight.

"Trying to get you out now would be pointless," Harry said. "The man I came to stop put up wards to keep everyone in, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to try going out through the front gate anymore." The blond looked queasy for a second before taking a deep breath to calm herself and withdrawing her wand.

"What's going on, Harry." Gabrielle's voice was still tight, but she appeared firm, and for some reason that made him sigh. He had hoped to escape this without going into details.

Looking around the compound to make sure they hadn't been spotted, Harry replied, "Neville is what's happening, we're just unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire. Now come one, be prepared to fight if you see a death eater. Anyone else, leave to me."

He hated being so short with her, as he knew she must still be curious, but he couldn't help his pride when she simply accepted his orders and began to scan the yard. She was an incredible duelist, really, but inexperienced, and he knew that it may be up to him to get through this encounter alive.

What worried him the most was that he may not be ready for this either. If he were totally truthful with himself, the thought of meeting Neville, and facing his past, scared him half to death. It only was made worse by the very fact that it was _Neville_. The calm and quiet boy he had grown to see as a friend, yet now he had grown into a crazed and incredibly ruthless vigilante.

Harry had been a total wreck with the death of Ginny. He had lost all will to continue living for a time, and it was only through the help off his friends that he had survived day to day. When he had finally begun to overcome his grief, he had thrown himself into the war effort. The focus it required of him helped to dull the pain, and back then he had needed that sort of relief to avoid slipping back into depression. Even to this day her death still haunted him, and he didn't go a day without feeling sorrow for losing his fiancée, but in the end he had managed to carry on.

It wasn't a surprise that others were deeply affected by her passing as well, but no one had anticipated just how strongly it would affect Neville. Harry had always known that the boy cared deeply for Ginny, perhaps even loved her as well, but even he had been shocked to hear how badly he had been broken by the news. When Neville had given Harry his blessing to wed Ginny, he had taken it as a sign from the other boy that he had moved on from his affections.

By the time Harry had recovered from his own stupor, Neville had already disappeared. No matter the magical or muggle means used to try and locate him, the other boy avoided detection, leading many to wonder if he was even living anymore. That had changed once they came upon a death eater hide out.

It had taken Professor Sprout five days of intense labor to remove the hundreds of magical plants that surrounded the home. By then, the sight of the death eaters had nearly caused Harry to be violently sick. It was clear that many of those plants had originated from the bodies of the victims, and for the first time he actually felt some amount of pity for Voldemort's followers.

The other thing he had noticed that all of these men had been at the battle of Godric's Hallow, and each had dueled Ginny at some point. Harry himself had wondered how they managed to escape in the aftermath of the battle, but he had comforted himself knowing he would most likely see them in later raids, and he could capture them there. But Neville had found them before that could happen, extracting his own sadistic revenge upon them.

It wasn't until they stumbled upon a cupboard that they had learned the truth of what happened. Surrounding it were some of the heaviest wards Harry had ever seen, all designed to keep whatever was inside from escaping. When they had finally opened it, it was no small surprise to see a house elf hiding in the corner, rocking itself as it twisted it's ears. With the help of Dobby, they had calmed the elf and learned she had been locked in to prevent her finding help for her masters. From there, the bloody tale had unfolded about who had done all this, and to this day, Harry shuddered at how the elf had described the way Neville had chanted Ginny's name the entire time.

That was the beginning of a number of horrific raids. Each were so brutal that the few surviving death eaters, through luck or the quick actions of the Order of the Phoenix, were never quite right again. To those who followed Voldemort, Neville's name had become as well known as Harry's, and in a way was the more frightening of the two. The unique mixture of herbology and exceptional dueling skills made him a force to be reckoned with.

Yet when the Order of the Phoenix tried to confront Neville, he always refused to ally himself with them. To be perfectly honest, Harry found the other man's methods so brutal that there would have been no way he could condone them being used. Not even if those people were as sick and twisted as Voldemort himself.

Despite this, they continued to try and get Neville to give up his vigilante tactics, and it only resulted in Neville attacking them. Though he never killed any of their men, Neville was far from gentle with his methods, leaving it up to Harry to handle ending his rogue tendencies. Even though Harry was the better duelist, his one time friend had proven to be quite adept at escaping in a moment's notice and not giving Harry a chance to restrain him and talk him out of what he was doing.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry focused upon the mission at hand. They had moved through the lawn without encountering any traps, and they were now stationed a few feet to the side of the front door. Motioning for Gabrielle to remain where she was, he moved forward until he was standing next to the door, and Harry examined the pleasant looking path leading to the entrance. Knowing Neville, he had sneaked in from the back to better surprise his victims, and had most likely left traps in the vicinity of the front door to prevent escape.

Performing a charm over the doorstep, Harry couldn't help but wince when it detected a bunch of seeds littering the welcome mat, all charmed to grow when someone drew close enough. If he wasn't missing his guess, they would grow fast enough that the intended victim would have no time to figure out how to stop the magical flora from killing them.

Disabling the charm, Harry leaned against the wall before performing wandless magic to open the front door. It may be a bit excessive, but he could never be sure if Neville had placed any spells to track the usage of wands on the house. His caution seemed to be rewarded when when the door opened fully and a sharp vine shot straight out of the doorway, clearly aiming to impale anyone who had been standing in front the entrance.

Gabrielle gripped the back of his shirt tightly when the plant launched itself through the door frame, but otherwise remained silent. Harry had to admit that he was proud of her for not freezing up yet despite the nervousness she must be experiencing.

Harry signaled for complete silence, and placed a bubble head charm large enough to cover their entire body, as well as a tricky charm to mask their body heat. It wasn't likely that Nevile had the time to set any magic traps inside the house, but that wouldn't stop some of the plants from sensing they were there by the heat their bodies gave off, or the changes in the air.

Peering inside, Harry surveyed the interior, making sure there no readily apparent traps in place before inching his way inside. Seeing a nearby light, he moved closer to door left slightly ajar, and Harry hoped he had made it to the death eaters before Neville. He harbored no love for Voldemort's toadies, but he couldn't stand by and let them be killed in cold blood either.

Having made his way to the door, Harry spied five men huddled around a table through the crack in the door, glad to see they were all intent on their meal. Turning to Gabrielle, he signaled for her to watch his back before lifting his wand into a comfortable dueling position and opening the door. As quickly as possible, he sent three stunners at the men before they had even noticed something was amiss.

The spells connected with their intended target, and Harry had the other two stunned before they could reach for their wands. Acting quickly, he moved their bodies into a single corner, and tied them in place before casting the strongest shields he knew over them. Barring his own death, or Neville resorting to an unforgivable curse, it should protect them.

"Harry," Gabrielle whispered behind him, her voice tense and tinged with enough fear that Harry whipped around immediately to see the cause. On the second floor landing, a figure was moving in the shadows, and Harry cursed their bad luck. Stepping into the shadows, he pulled Gabrielle up against his body and casted another disillusionment charm over them, hoping the stranger hadn't spotted them.

Harry's attention remained on the staircase only as long as it took for Gabrielle to move against him, repositioning herself so she was more comfortable against his chest. He could feel his cheeks flushing at the sensation, and he hoped that Gabrielle wouldn't be able to see how much he had enjoyed the whole thing. He wasn't ready to deal with the sort of teasing that could bring about, and now was not the time to let his mind wander. No matter how nice she felt against him after being chaste for so long.

Tearing his gaze away from the beautiful girl pressed up against him, he watched as the shadow began to move towards the stairs and out of their line of sight. Focusing his eyes on the bottom of the stairs, Harry noted how no shadow preceded the individual moving towards them. It was only due to the fact that he had been focusing so hard that he noticed the slight shimmering of a disillusioned person at all. If there was such a need for stealth, then Harry had every reason to believe that this was no death eater, and more likely the person they had come looking for.

Leaning down, Harry placed his mouth by Gabrielle's ear, "Neville is here. I'm going to place a shield over you, and I want you to stay inside of it no matter what happens. The death eaters are taken care of, and I don't want Neville getting to you either."

Gabrielle looked at him questioningly for a moment before she nodded. Looking back in the direction of where he had last scene Neville, Harry saw a hint of someone moving into a room down the hall. Stepping away from his charge, he quickly placed the shielding spell over her before removing his own disillusionment charm. Should he need to talk to Neville, it would be easier to begin with being easily recognizable, and so he waited for Neville to reappear.

Seeing the other man re-enter the hallway, Harry cast a silent disarming spell at him, hoping to end the fight quickly. Unfortunately, it seemed that Neville had been prepared for such an attack from death eaters, for he was more than prepared to lean to the side, narrowly avoiding being hit. At this point, further attacks would be useless from this distance, so he stepped fully into the light, letting Neville see him clearly. "Wotcher, Neville."

Harry heard a mumbled spell before the shimmering figure revealed itself completely. "Harry," Neville acknowledged, dipping his head briefly in acknowledgment. Harry took the respite to examine the end result of the boy he had known in Hogwarts. His voice was much more level now, not prone to nervous squeaks, and much deeper as well. To match, his natural growth, mixed with whatever physical training he had used since leaving Hogwarts, had changed the slightly chubby boy Harry remembered. He hadn't grown so much in height, but he was solid, and Harry suspected that Neville had either been hitting the weights pretty often, or he had resorted to some serious spell work.

"You know why I came, right?" Harry asked, keeping a careful eye on Neville for any peculiar reaction. For better or for worse, he didn't look as if they were talking about anything more than the weather.

Neville raised his wand, pointing it directly at Harry, "I would say you're protecting the bastards that took Ginny from us." Even as he said it, his voice remained cold and dead of emotion, not letting any anger show. 'Well,' Harry thought, 'it's better than him losing his head, I suppose.'

Harry repressed a sigh, wondering what it was that was going on in the head of the person standing across from him. This was far and above a different person than he had gone to school with. "Neville, you know I agree with you about Ginny. I want to get these bastards back for what they've done as well, but the way you're going about it is just wrong. If you would just come back with me, we can work something out."

By the looks of it, Harry was about to get some sort of response when the words died on Neville's lips. For just a moment his opponents brown eyes flickered to the shield behind Harry, and he clamped his mouth shut as he examined the structure, trying to discern what was inside. Finally, his eyes began to narrow, and Harry had the feeling that the disillusionment charm on Gabrielle was beginning to fade. No doubt by now Neville would be able to make out that some female was huddling down behind his barrier.

For a moment neither of them moved, and then slowly Neville turned his eyes back to Harry's, and he came close to wincing at the look he was receiving. His old friend seemed equally hurt and furious, and it was only a supreme force of will to not defend himself when Neville began to jab his wand in his direction. "What the hell are you playing at Potter?! Why did you bring that girl here?!" Each word was punctuated by a jab of his wand, his voice raising in pitch near the end, giving him a slightly manic tone.

Neville raved on, and Harry tried to calm himself. He was half beginning to think the other man really had gone mad somewhere along the way, and he couldn't count on him not attacking at any moment. He had known something like this might have happened if he brought someone along, but he hadn't realized just how bad it would be for Neville to see Harry with a girl. A girl that he must not be able to tell was both younger and quite attractive. No doubt Neville was thinking that Harry was somehow disgracing Ginny's memory by having Gabrielle with him.

Clearing his throat, Harry began to talk slowly and calmly, hoping to take control of the situation. There was no telling what Neville would do if he continued to think Harry had some sort of extra attachment to Gabrielle. "This is a student of mine, Neville. I started another group similar to the DA, you know, and we recruit from all over Europe. She's Fleuer's little sister, Gabrielle."

Instead of having a calming effect, something about his mentioning of the DA seemed to spark a negative reaction from Neville. The brown haired man's grip tightened on his wand, bleaching his knuckles bone white as the piece of wood began to quiver in his hand. Neville spared a quick glance at Gabrielle again before looking Harry in the eyes. "She supposed to be your replacement for Ginny? Moving along at the first pretty girl are you. I know you Harry. You wouldn't let a normal student talk you into letting them come with you into danger."

"Neville, that's not what," Harry began to explain, but was cut short as Neville launched a cutting hex aimed at his shoulder. Forced to side step the potentially lethal spell, Harry was was forced into a reactionary position as Neville burst into motion. His opponent was already reaching into his pocket while sending out cutting hexes, and Harry focused on that hand, noticing how he cupped a handful of seeds before throwing them at Harry.

Prepared for the attack, he didn't use a shield to protect himself, not wanting to risk being close when they struck, and instead banished them back towards Neville. Whatever charm the other gryffindor had cast on to them prior to the fight activated when they struck the ground, and in a few seconds a large batch of carnivorous tulips sprouted up from the floor boards. They began to lean towards Neville, petals salivating in hunger, hoping to secure their next meal.

Instead of panicking, Neville calmly cast an enlargement charm upon the plants, cause each to grow well past waist height. Stepping back into the shadows, Neville put more than enough room between him and the plants to present Harry as the easier target.

'Oh bugger,' Harry thought as they suddenly lunged at him. The plants were straining at their roots in order to try and reach him, and he had no intention of seeing what they were capable of if they did. Jumping back, he gave himself some space between himself and the plants, and began to dodge the spells Neville was casting at him. Thanks to the distance and the barrier, Neville had more than enough time to react to Harry's faster spell work without fear of the fight coming into closer quarters.

Harry soon began to lose track of the spells they were casting at one another. Between two skilled duelists, spells were traded back and forth so quickly it was often pointless to dwell on what exactly had occurred. When asked about what he had done in a duel, Harry usually just shrugged and told them he had no idea and simply relied on his instincts and training.

That was no different with this fight. There were only a few things that stuck out to him from the last few moment. He was still disappointed that the stairway banister he had transfigured into a whip and charmed to attack Neville of it's own accord had been destroyed. Likewise Harry had just managed to banish a charmed vase of flowers that spat acid at him, much to his relief.

Ducking underneath what he presumed to be a summoning spell, Harry knew that he would have to change tactics to gain any advantage over Neville, and he began to try and pick up queues from his opponent on how to proceed.

Studying the flow of spells, Harry noticed how the chained incantations Neville were casting were slowing, leaving him more open to be manipulated. It was hardly a large change, and he doubted Neville noticed it, but with Harry's speed, the moment between attacks would be the perfect time to capture Neville without injuring him.

Harry waited for another ebb to appear in Neville's spell work before attacking. Casting a particularly powerful bludgering hex at Neville, Harry watched his old friend's eyes widen, seeing just how powerful and accurately the spell had been cast. For all this, Harry had still cast it just slow enough that Neville had the chance to dodge the beam of light, as well as counter with his own spell. Instead of side stepping the spell completely, Harry let the cutting hex clip his shoulder. The point was to feed Neville's confidence and make him commit to the duel instead of being prepared to escape, and if he could do that, then the wound was well worth it.

Feigning a worse injury than it really was, Harry gripped his shoulder with the opposite hand, dodging around the spells being cast at him. Meanwhile he began to chant a rather complex incantation while keeping his voice low enough so as to not carry. To keep up the illusion of being on the defensive, he would have to fore go his wand for this spell, and precisely chanting the spell would reduce the chances of messing up.

As soon as a break in Neville's spells appeared again, Harry whipped up his wand while simultaneously finishing his wandless spell. He was about to cast a stunner and force Neville to step into his trap, ending the fight, but the chance never came.

From behind, a shout broke the chain of spells Neville was weaving, and ruined the timing Harry needed in order to make Neville move as he wished. "Coward! I refuse to believe someone like you ever fought along side with Harry!"

Both Harry and Neville turned to look at the source of the shouts. Gabrielle was currently standing inside his shield, and looked to be in the middle of a mighty rage. "I repeat, you are nothing but a coward, Neville Longbottom. All you do is use Ginny's death as an excuse to lash out and hide your fear of being hurt again. Even going so far as to hurt someone who only wishes to help you. You disgust me."

If this weren't a fight for his life, and the matter weren't so deadly serious, Harry would have laughed at Neville's open mouthed expression of disbelief. Instead, he was horrified at the possible ramifications of Gabrielle's diatribe. No matter that deep down he was glad someone had the bravery to put Neville in his place and redress him for his actions.

More importantly, the message Gabrielle had tried to convey had him deep in thought. He had never once doubted that Neville was hurt by Ginny's passing. It was also painfully clear that he was holding on to a lot of guilt and anger over the incident, but he had never given thought to the possibility of fear as well.

In fact, thinking about it, it was a perfect bridge from the boy Harry had known in Hogwarts to the cold blooded killer standing before him today. Despite the nerves he had exhibited early on, Neville had been brave in many ways, with the exception of one fear Harry himself shared. When it came to the thought of losing anymore friends, the fear he felt was nearly paralyzing. Most nights Harry would have nightmares of losing more people close to him, and now he wondered if it wasn't the same for Neville as well. Somehow he wouldn't be surprised if this hardened man in front of him also was unable to escape the dark thoughts that plagued a man in the hours of the night when you had only yourself for company.

He was forced to abandon his reflections when Neville launched a powerful bludgering hex towards Gabrielle. Leaping to the side, Harry rolled over his shoulder and came up to his feet as the spell dissipated on the shield surrounding his student. Looking back to his opponent, Harry noticed how he was being ignored now. Instead, Neville was staring at the floor with an intent gaze and quickly mouthing a long string of words that Harry would bet galleons to sickles was some sort of spell.

Given this was Neville, and no matter his questionable state of mind at the moment, Harry didn't doubt for a second that this was some sort of trick. As soon as his opponents hand began to reach into his pocket, Harry knew the time with which to capture Neville had just been cut short.

Without thought to a specific plan, Harry began to fire stunners at his opponent as quickly as possible. It was all he could hope for at the moment that Neville would have a misstep, and end up being capture before the completion of his own spell.

Even as the line of spells approached the crazed gryffindor, he remained fixed to the spot. It was only with a moment to spare that Harry felt the wards on the house come crashing down, and Neville began to shrink, the seeds in his hand scattering across the floor as Neville lost his shape and avoided the attacks aimed at him.

Cursing himself for being so short sighted, Harry rushed the line of tulips, his wand sending out the strongest spells he knew, clearing a path to where Neville had been standing. He hadn't counted on Neville having an animagus form, and that had been a horrible oversight on his part.

By the time he made it to the other side of the large entrance hall, it was already too late. All around him was thigh high grass, complete with hundreds of small bugs Neville had somehow interspersed in the flora. No doubt his form was of an insect as well, and now there would almost no chance of finding him in all of this.

Raising his wand, he was about to collect the entire lot of insects at once when he heard a pop come from the adjoining hallway. Harry sighed. That would have been Neville making his escape, he was sure. Looking around at the damage they had caused, he cleared his head by beginning to clean the room, scouring every surface to remove the possibility of any hidden plants sprouting up to attack. Only when he was done, he cast a quick healing spell on his shoulder before turning to look at the shielded girl in the room with him,

Giving his wand a few complex twists, the shield surrounding Gabrielle came apart, granting freedom to the blond once more. For her part, she did not do the foolish thing and rush to his side, but instead carefully made her way across the room, carefully scanning the floor to avoid any remnant from the fighting Harry may have forgotten. When she finally did make it to his side, she appeared troubled, and was barely maintain eye contact with him. He also noted how her cheeks were flushed in what appeared to be embarrassment. "I apologize for my outburst. It was unseemly and interfered with your fight."

Harry shrugged. It didn't surprise him that she was worried, as he supposed it might be natural for some people to get upset over what had just happened. Another moment and he might have be able to capture Neville, but that had never been guaranteed. It may have been her words that caused his plan to fail, but he would never be angry with someone who had acted with regards to his well being.

"Don't worry about it, Gabby. You tried to help me, and I appreciate your concern. If anything, I should be thanking you. Even though I never viewed Neville's actions quite like you did, I already find myself agreeing with a lot of what you told him. I just wish it had been enough to convince him to stop this madness."

Gabrielle looked doubtful for a moment, but as she looked into his eyes, she slowly nodded, accepting his words. Her eyes, however, remained on his, and he knew he was being examined now, and he was unsure what it was she was looking for. At length, she nodded once more, and took a deep breath. "Will you tell me about her," she asked softly.

Harry simply froze in place.

Somehow, out of all the things he could have imagined her taking the conversation, he would not have expected her to start with this. He wasn't even sure why it was so hard to believe. It was a logical question after meeting Neville, but somehow the idea she wanted to know about Ginny had him feeling distinctly unsettled.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was attracted to Gabrielle on some level. It would be useless to deny it, and honestly, who wouldn't be. With a great personality, an intelligent mind, and amazing looks, Gabrielle was easy to feel attracted to. Yet despite this, all he really wanted was to remain friends with her at this point. Or so he was trying to rationalize to himself while ignoring the knots in his stomach. The realization that he hadn't moved on from Ginny's death enough to talk about this with Gabrielle also did not help the confusion that was settling within him.

Even disregarding his mild attraction to the blond before him, he knew telling Gabrielle about Ginny at this point in time would be disastrous. He just didn't have the right words to explain it to her. If he screwed it up, she might believe he wanted to be her friend in some attempt to replace Ginny, instead of having her for the value of her own unique character. It was true that the two shared some important characteristics, but he was beginning to discover even after a few short days that they were very much different as well. And if he lost a potential friend because of his own ability to convey that properly, he would never forgive himself.

"Can you wait on the answer to that question," he queried, hoping he sounded calmer than he felt. Today had been a long stressful day, full of very significant events, and he didn't trust himself to be in full control of his emotions. Though, if Gabrielle noticed any sign of discomfort, she gave no sign of it, and instead of appearing to get angry or disappointed, she merely smiled at him.

"Another time suits me as well, but I want you to promise that next time you will tell me on my terms, Mr. Potter." She smiled at him sweetly, and Harry knew he was being duped. Even so, there was no way short of completely denying to answer her question that would save him from this. And not answering would be an even worse solution to this dilemma.

As soon as Harry made the promise, it was clear that he had been right to be worried. Gabrielle gave him a truly wicked smirk before walking past him and patting him on the shoulder. "That's good. We will need to discuss the details of our date, including where you can take me, later. First, I would like to leave this dismal place."

Harry was rooted to the spot, his mouth hanging ope as he stared at Gabrielle's back, trying to figure out just what was going on inside that head of hers. He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly, but he was almost positive he had been tricked into going on a date with her.

Realizing she wasn't being followed, Gabrielle looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, before turning around completely and placing a hand on her hip. "Are you coming Harry? I don't wish to talk in a place like this, if you must know."

Her words broke him out of his stupor, and he quickly set to work on setting up the proper wards so only select people could enter before sending out a patronus to inform his fellow order members of what had transpired. Making sure the apparition was properly on it's way, Harry reached for a nearby pencil, changing it into a portkey before grabbing Gabrielle's wrist and activating it, taking them back to the room of requirement,

"What did you mean back there?"

Gabrielle ignored his question, and instead got comfortable in one of his living room chairs before finally looking up at him, giving him a look that said she was waiting for him to do the same. That look was so reminiscent that Harry couldn't help but lose some of his temper. It was as if he had gone back to being a school boy once more, and Gabrielle was playing the part of Dumbledore, patiently waiting for him to work himself out before engaging in conversation.

Admittedly, it was a very good tactic to use against him, as he should have been in control of himself from the start. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before sitting down and look at the blond across from him. "Gabrielle, can you please explain what you meant earlier?"

This time Gabrielle nodded, seeming to approve of Harry's temperament and manners this time. "I thought it was simply put," she said, smiling innocently as she teased him. "I would like to get to know you better, and by extension, Ginny, over dinner. Also, it will be at a place of my choosing. While I adore Hogwarts, we will be dining somewhere more appropriate for the occasion."

Harry sighed, "I gathered you meant as much, Gabby. However, I think you understand full well why I can't do that."

Gabrielle's eyes lit for a moment before she shook her head, sending her blond hair in every direction. "I understand your arguments, Harry, but that does not mean I share in them. I readily accept you have a reason you believe is worth your continued confinement inside this castle, yet I do not agree with them."

Harry's reply died on his lips as Gabrielle raised a hand, gesturing for him to remain silent. "Please, Harry, do not interrupt and let me explain fully. I wish to be your friend, and as such, I ask you to grant me the chance to speak before you reply."

"In fact, you were the one who gave me the words I needed to express an important reason why your self exile is such a foolish idea. You instructed me that this war is fought in a variety of ways, and having it so succinctly put for my benefit, I feel I must agree. However, I think you yourself are forgetting one of the more important aspects to this struggle," the blond said, leaning forward as she prepared to emphasize her point.

"You, and those who fight with you, are not the only participants in this war. Those who cannot fight for themselves, but are affected by Voldemort's cruelty, must not be forgotten as playing a part in this war. They are the ones that Voldemort hurts to get to you, and they are the ones that he corrupts in order to achieve his sick goals. Those innocent people are caught between two titanic powers engaged in a war that will decide their future, and yet they have nothing to believe in. Voldemort is a very real person to many of them, someone that has touched their personal lives in someway or another, but what of you, Harry?"

Gabrielle stopped for the moment, giving him the needed time to try and process what she had said. Sure enough, Harry found himself in the uncomfortable position of having no easy answer. The public never saw him because he had manufactured it to be like that, and Gabrielle knew that as well as he did.

"I'm sure that most people who invested thought into the matter can understand why you've remain hidden, but the fact of the matter is that people are short on hope in these dark times," Gabby continued. "The longer you remain hidden within the castle, the more abstract a concept you become, and it is all that much harder for people to believe in what we are fighting for."

"As it is, you are not too different from Neville. Though your morals are still intact, you have become so wrapped up in your own private battles that you have excluded everything else from your life." Gabrielle looked unhappy with her own words, but gave him a slight shrug before falling silent, having nothing more to say on the subject.

As for Harry, he chose to remain silent as well. He didn't think Gabby was expecting a quick reply from him, nor would she appreciate a thoughtless reply.

It was true that he had become a social recluse after Ginny's death, though that had more to do with his desire to protect others than from feelings of depression. It was the oath that he made Voldemort swear that protected muggles from his attacks, and it was only his continued survival that would ensure that they didn't get pulled back into this war. Additionally, having the oath active served as a deterrent for potential death eaters. By accepting the dark mark, they were branded as a follower of Voldemort, and no doubt Tom would be sure to enforce the ban on harming muggles in any manner possible to protect his own magic.

Even so, he had made it a point to try and restore his social life outside the castle. They had been weak hearted attempts to enjoy himself, and each time the excursion had led to fighting, as well as the deaths of innocent witches and wizards. The guilt had been more than enough to convince him further attempts at leaving the castle were not worth the risk it would bring to others.

And even if she didn't know it, Harry had proof to back up what Gabrielle had said. The amount of people joining the Order had been dropping off as of late, and despite the limitations placed upon him, Voldemort's death eaters kept on growing in number. The issue of man power had been a constant source of worry for Harry lately, and he knew that as the war dragged on, unless they got more people to join them, they would lose this war of attrition.

Thinking on it, he had to admit that Gabrielle was right. His presence could make a difference in motivating people to fight. He still had trouble accepting that people viewed him as a hero, but there was little he could do to quell the public opinion on such matters. And he could understand that importance of a role model better than most. Without Dumbledore to act as his guide back when he was in school, he was sure he too would have felt buried by the pressures placed upon him, and never would have risen up to fight like he had.

Harry couldn't decide at what point the need to galvanize the populace balanced the risk it put on innocent lives. Let alone his sometimes overwhelming desire to escape the castle walls.

"I can see your point," he said, giving her a sort of a sad smile. "However, I don't think I can agree with you, at least for right now. And I think it's best if I gave it some serious thought first anyways." Taking a deep breath, he let his face relax into a more positive expression, "Do you mind a rain check? We can discuss that, as well as the date, later I think. And you have my word I will give it the thought it deserves in the interim."

What he didn't say was that he would be thinking off more than just the issues of self liberties and the war. He also was curious about why Gabby had set things up so this would be viewed as a date. He had gathered from her personality that she was the type to do things without hesitation, but he had been surprised by the possibility she felt some attraction for him. He may have been without intimate female company for some time, but he had grown enough to recognize a possible attraction when he saw one. And if it truly were the case, then that alone would be food for thought for some time.

"That's more than alright with me, Harry. So long as you will give thought to the matter, I can be at ease." Gabrielle smiled at him much more naturally now that the mood had lightened. "Honestly, I was worried it would be much more difficult than this. Most men can be stubborn about these things. Thankfully, Hermione and other competent women have been around to train you in good habits," the blond said, sticking her tongue out at the end to clearly signal she was teasing him.

Harry shook his head and laughed at her antics. If there was one thing he had learned about Gabrielle in the past few days it was that nothing seemed to be able to keep her down for long. She could move from a serious moment to light hearted comedy with a speed that would leave the Weasley twins impressed.

Summoning some wine, Harry poured some for the both of them, and passed one to the blond before leaning back in his chair, sipping from his glass. Taking his time, he began to think about all that had transpired today, and the more he thought about it, the harder it became for him to hold in his laughter. Finally, the temptation became too great, and he let out a small bark of laughter that had Gabrielle looking at him oddly.

He gave her a wry grin, "I was just thinking about how I am supposed to be the one giving advice here, being the old man here and all. Yet you seem to have all the answers today."

Gabrielle stared into her wine for a moment, swirling it in the glass, "It's a matter of experience. I am used to fear and prejudice, and I am also in the position to understand what it's like having to make a choice between those things I want, and what the public may wish of me."

"Neville acts as he does as a result of his own fear and hatred. He fears what the Death Eaters can do to those he cares for, and he hates them for it." Gabrielle's voice was quiet, and she appeared lost in her memories as she spoke. "I do believe that deep down he is a good person, and it is the Death Eaters fault that they brought his wrath down upon themselves."

Gabrielle frowned, "For him, giving up his hate would mean accepting his fear, and I hope you can excuse my jaded opinion that it is a rare individual who can do so. It's just that he is so like those who persecute me that I can't help but feel I understand him. Only they fear and hate me for reasons much less severe, and far more petty, than those that has driven Neville to act as he is."

Again, Gabrielle gave him a truly sad look, and Harry felt his stomach clench at how world worn she appeared to be. He felt jaded by this war, and it hurt to see that anyone should also feel so burdened by life at such a young age. "And you, Harry, are not so different from myself and other Veela. I will admit, the circumstances are different, and your's are in some ways more severe, but you too are forced with making a choice between living your life as you wish, and conforming to what may be best for the rest of the world."

Harry put down his glass of wine, not liking the way this analogy was going, but never the less unable to ignore the too mature way Gabrielle in which was speaking. "Some may hate you for putting them in danger, but what I told you before is not untrue. People need to see their hero, to know that there is someone out there who has dedicated themselves to protecting them."

She gave him a sad sort of smile, "But really, that it just an excuse. A reason, albeit a very good one, for why you should leave this castle. The truth is I don't want to see anyone, especially someone as kind and special as you, forced into a role you feel you must play. This is not the person you should be, Harry. I have followed your adventures since I was a girl, and I know you are destined for greater things than just this mediocre sort of life."

Harry sighed, "Lives are on the line, though. I don't like this life anymore than you might expect, but I can't find anyway justifying putting others in danger just so I can enjoy some more freedoms."

Gabrielle placed her hand on his knee, and he felt some of the weight on his shoulders as she gave him a look of understanding. "Are you, or are you not, Harry Potter? If anyone has the strength to be themselves and protect those around him, it is you. I won't push the issue for now, but please think on it. We will have our date outside the castle, but after that, I promise to not push the issue. No matter what you ultimately end up choosing to do, there will be people who support you. So try and think about what you want, and then we shall talk again."

Glancing at his watch, Harry was disappointed to see that there time was up. He had wanted to have a more normal and lighthearted conversation with Gabrielle, but it was nearly time for supper, and she would have to hurry now to make it in time. He looked up and was about to inform her of this when he felt someone trigger the wards leading to the room of requirement.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he waited patiently for whoever it was to arrive, not at all worried by the sudden intrusion. The current setup of his wards was very flexible, changing depending on what Harry needed them for. During class time, they were left at their weakest, allowing nearly anyone in. Harry never knew when a member of the order might have business with him, and he had wanted to give them some sort of time in which they could come visit him without his prior knowledge.

The rest of the time, however, the wards were designed to keep out all but those Harry exclusively selected, and his current batch of students. Seeing as additional wards hadn't been triggered by the arrival of any of the Weasley's or Ron and Hermione, he could only assume it was a student who had come to him.

A moment later the door opened, and Maurice entered the room, a look of surprise evident on his face as he took in the unfamiliar domestic setting of the room. While it was a bit off a surprise to see him, Harry gave him a nod and gestured for him to come closer.

Angling his way around the furniture until he could see both Harry and Gabrielle, Maurice's eyes narrowed at how the blond girls hand was still resting on Harry's knee. There was an uncomfortable moment as he continued to stare, and then Maurice stood straighter, his expression returning to something more neutral and much more chilling.

"Was I interrupting," he asked, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Harry gave him a patient smile, "Not at all Maurice. What brings you here?"

Thought Maurice had turned to face him, the young man's eyes kept darting back to Gabrielle, who had removed her hand and was now frowning at her old schoolmate. Though he wanted to say something in her defense, Harry knew it wasn't his place to do so, and remained silent as the the other man turned to face Gabrielle, arm's crossed and looking annoyed. "You never showed up after class, and it's nearly dinner. I decided to come fetch you so you wouldn't be late."

If Gabrielle had been annoyed before, she seemed downright frosty towards the male Veela now. Standing up, she rose to her full height, nose slightly turned up at Maurice, "Very well. I will head to my rooms to change and I will meet everyone in the great hall."

Harry stood up, and walked her to the door, where she stopped and lost some of her chill as she faced him. "Thank you for today, Harry. We will have to finish our discussion another time, it appears."

The young French man was about to leave as well when Harry stepped into the doorway, and though he was physically blocking the younger man, he fixed him with a small smile. "A moment, if you don't mind."

Before Maurice had the chance to decline, Harry closed the door, and led the man over to a chair, having him sit before he did as well, putting them on an equal level to talk naturally. He didn't say anything at first, and took a moment to try and figure out the part Veela in front of him.

It was true that the boy was an excellent duelist, having a level of competency that was shocking for being right out of school. What really had stuck out at him after these few days though was his continued hero worship of Harry. He could understand an initial sense of awe with meeting him, as he had grown used to that with other students, but Maurice had been by far the worst he had met to date. Even his strongest lessons to try and remove the trait from him had failed in class the previous day. At the end of the day, he had begun to worry that there would be little he could do to be seen as a normal person by the half Veela sitting on front of him.

Now though, he had turned excessively cold towards him, and that worried Harry. He was not only trying to teach his students how to duel, but a much more healthy and open minded way of viewing the world. Yet Maurice seemed to be demonstrating a lot of jealousy and possessiveness towards Gabrielle, if his current attitude and what he had heard from Ron were right. It was enough that he wondered why the person who had recommended him had not mentioned it, in fact. Still, he was hopeful that he could nip the possessive nature in the bud, before it grew to be a real problem.

"Let me cut to the chase. You like Gabrielle, am I right," Harry asked, keeping his tone non confrontational, and instead doing his best to effect only a mild interest at this point.

It wasn't surprising that the boy looked defensive at the question, which, in Harry's opinion, was better than raw anger. "She's just a really good friend, sir," the boy answered in clipped tones.

"I already told you, drop the sir," Harry said, grinning at the boy, trying to restore some friendship where he could. "And no offense, but you lie about as convincingly as a Malfoy. All I want to do is give you some advice, so loosen up a bit. Let's try this again, you care for Gabrielle, right?"

For a moment the boy seemed to remain uncomfortable, before scratching the back of his head, looking slightly guilty but smiling none the less. "I most definitely do. She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever met. And I have met many Veela through my family as well. There is little to not like about such beauty."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure," he answered dryly. He didn't want Maurice to realize it, but there was something about the young man that was beginning to get on Harry's nerves. He did not like such superfluous judgments about peoples worth, and currently, Maurice was demonstrating a very one dimensional affection towards Gabby. "And?"

Maurice frowned, obviously unsure of what Harry meant. "I don't think I understand your question."

Harry sighed, not particularly in the mood to have this conversation after such a long and stressful day. "No, I suspect you don't. Listen Maurice, would you not agree that Gabrielle is an incredibly independent person?"

The Veelan boy nodded, and Harry leaned forward, placing his arms on his knees as he invaded the other man's space to add emphasis to what he had to say. " I haven't seen her in years, Maurice, and in the span of a few days I can speak of many different aspects to her character that are above and beyond her physical appearance. And I'm sure I will continue to discover more as we build a better friendship."

"And I can tell you one thing, I don't see her appreciating the way you have treated her. Try and lighten up on the possessive qualities," he said, making sure to not sound accusatory with his advice. "I'm sure if you spent some time trying to learn about Gabrielle's character, you would have a much better chance at her reciprocating your feelings."

Despite his efforts to not sound confrontational, and to show the French man how to forward his own interests, it seemed that the advice was met with hostility. Maurice was now openly glaring at him again, "I think I can handle my love life well enough on my own, Professor. Good evening."

Harry watched as Maurice stormed out of the room, knowing that there was little he could do to help the situation at the moment. Perhaps he had simply been too blunt, but he was worried about how Maurice could treat his fellow classmate so callously. Hopefully this burst of anger was simply his first reaction, and with time, the advice he had tried to impart would have time to fully sink in.

For now though, it was time for his own training. He needed someway to ignore the problems that had been cropping up in his life for a few hours.

And if that didn't get rid of the major headache that was creeping up on him, there was always fire whiskey.

**A/N:**

Quite a heavy chapter, I know. But there were many things I had to introduce and use to set the stage for later chapters. For those of you with an interest in more fluff, well, I won't just add it for the sake of it being there, but I will tell you that there will be some more light hearted moments in the near future.

And as always, I thank everyone who left a reply. It helped motivate me to write when I could be outside, and when trying to rewrite both this and the previous chapter after I lost the original files. It doesn't have to be a long or in depth reply, but seeing one, for me at least, is the best motivator there can be to continue writing.

Plenty of things I could say about this chapter, but as this is a part of a whole story, I won't try to explain myself. Feel free to ask questions though. No guarantee you will get an answer, however. :p

Thank you to my beta, Falconrok5, for all your hard work.


	5. Comprende

First, I wish to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter for some time. I will not get into details, but things such as Injuries, Illness, and exams tend to detract from the time I can put forth into my writing. It also does not help that I found myself unable to put my ideas for this chapter into written word. So again, my heartfelt apologies.

Second, I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed. These mean the world to me when I am trying to find the motivation to write. I love the past time, but I am also a very lazy individual. It certainly helps to keep me away from other past times.

Also, please note the end of chapter notes for information about the Beta process for this story. (Yes, I am searching for one.)

Now for the story that some of you have been waiting so patiently for.

**Note: **This chapter has not been put through a beta either. My beta has assured me it will be done, but seeing as I may not be able to access the Internet for the next few weeks, I will post this alpha version. I apologize for the inconvenience this may cause anyone. I will change this note to reflect the final copy when I have updated the beta version.

**One Sided Sun: Comprendre**

Gabrielle pushed herself to run faster, hoping she could hold the spell on her lips together as she rushed out of the cover of one of the many buildings. Ahead, in the ruins of one of the shops, was her patient. She could see the blood covering his robes, and it was obvious he had been critically wounded by various spells.

Leaping forward, she narrowly avoided being struck by spell fire, and slid on he knees to the side of her patient, wand tracing out a complex pattern instantly as she tried to determine the extent of his injuries.

She bit her bottom lip, concentrating on her magic, working past her natural resistance to try and shape the spell faster. She was almost done when a shout came from behind her, and she turned enough to see Olivia racing towards her out of the corner of her eye.

The other girl was casting a shield spell before she had even reached Gabrielle, and covered both of them with the protective magic while tackling her out of the way of a volley of stinging hexes. Alas, her patient had not been so fortuitously rescued, and his body was now encased in a red light, indicating that he was to be considered dead from here on.

Gabrielle restrained herself from cursing in French at the outcome, and readied herself for a duel as she turned to face the doorway of this model Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And yet, despite the fact the spells had surely come from that direction, there was no sign of her assailant anywhere.

She opened her mouth to suggest to Olivia that they retreat when a pop sounded from behind her, leading her to frown at the circumstances. Slowly, she turned to see Ron, wand pointed at herself and Gabrielle, a grin on his face as she regarded them casually.

"Yield," he asked, his tone entirely too cheerful in Gabrielle's opinion.

Gabrielle smiled seductively at him, and dropped her wand before releasing the hold over her power. "Of course I shall yield, but only after you, Ron," she said, pronouncing his name like a purr.

For a moment the red head's eyes glazed over, and she believed she had forced him to succumb when he shook his head, repeating some mantra to himself under his breath before grinning again. "Afraid I can't, Gabrielle. You're beautiful and all, but I don't fancy sleeping on the couch for the next month."

Gabrielle gave him what she knew to be a cute pout, "What a pity. As you wish, I concede, Professor."

Ron lowered his own wand and scowled at her slightly, "I said none of that Professor nonsense, you brat." Olivia hit her giggling behind her hand at their byplay, and Ron gave her a wink while Gabrielle composed herself, recalling the power deep within her.

Placing a hand on her hip, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at her instructor and relative, who despite her best efforts appeared nonplussed by the intimidation. She brought her hand across in a wide gesture, pointing out the space they were in, "And? Are you going to be moving on to telling us how it was that you sneaked up upon us? Or will we need to bear the brunt of your oh so witty critique first?"

Normally, Gabrielle would never be so sarcastic while addressing an instructor, or anyone who had earned the level of respect this man had, but she had come to understand the red head better in these past few weeks. He was the most likely to appreciate her sarcasm and jokes during lessons, not being one for the more formal and stiff classes his wife conducted.

And so she was not surprised when he simply winked cheekily at them, and tossed a coin towards Olivia, who caught it and looked at him with a confused expression. "Well, it would be rude of to keep beautiful ladies such as yourself in the dark, now wouldn't it," Ron said. "That there is a portkey made just to be used in this room. It's been modified with all the necessary enchantments so that the destination can be changed as needed. Something like apparition, you could say, which you'll need to get used to, since Death eaters love popping around the place if you don't put up the right wards to stop them." Smiling at Olivia, he took back the coin and pocketed it.

"As to your performance, I don't have much to say. You two avoided making any big mistakes, so the rest is all about increasing your reflexes and speed," Ron said, for once being entirely serious in his appraisal. And for that, Gabrielle felt her cheeks flush a bit with pride in her own work, knowing that despite jovial manner, Ron was just as serious about making sure his students were prepared for this war. To hear him say they had done so well was a rare compliment, and she hoped to hear such things from him again in the future.

Meanwhile, Ron had turned to Olivia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You did especially well back there. I know you had to sacrifice your last patient, but you would have saved a lot of people had this been a real fight, and all the meanwhile you made sure to keep an eye on Gabrielle. Good showing, Olivia."

Olivia's face reached a deep crimson before she thought to look down and mutter a thank you. Ron shared a quick grin with Gabrielle over the other girl's behavior before he turned to the man lying on the floor and levitating him out of the building to join the rest of their group. "All right, let's get the lot of you sorted out," Ron said before beginning to lift the illusions placed on them making them look injured, as well as removing any other lingering hexes.

Seeing he had finished, the red head nodded. "Everyone should have had their turn at playing medic today. While it's only been two weeks of this, I'm getting tired of watching you lot. I want you out of my sight and having fun as soon as possible!" Ron gave them all an ear to ear grin, that looked a dash too feral to Gabrielle. "Make sure to use the chance to rest and relax to the fullest, cause you're going to be put through the real ringers starting tomorrow."

It was almost as if a before unnoticed tension suddenly broke amongst the students at the announcement of an afternoon off from training. Though she had always believed herself to be physically and magically fit, the past two weeks had been the most grueling of her life, and the sentiment was no doubt shared by the rest. Harry and a handful of carefully selected instructors took them to their limits, and continuously made them achieve even greater things so that they would be able to stand and protect others from Voldemort .

And yet at the end of the day, when the others were free to rest and prepare for the next day, Gabrielle remained behind to continue her training. Today would be no exception, for she had already been forewarned that she would be receiving a difficult lesson today with Harry.

Still, she was prepared to return the smile Olivia was giving her over the news, when she noticed who was approaching, and she could not bring herself to return the smile with as much genuine warmth as she had felt a moment ago.

Maurice was approaching them, smiling and waving genially at herself and Olivia as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And perhaps up until the incident a few weeks prior in Harry's room, she would have accepted that there were no ulterior motive to his actions, but now she felt herself put off by his behavior. Even with his being a perfect gentleman at all times, which in and of itself was rather rare for the boy as he enjoyed trying to employ his charms on her, there was a tension between them now. Their conversations at this point were all initiated by him, and led to some subtle attempt to dissuade her from taking time spent with the young professor.

Knowing what was to come, she prepared herself, focusing on holding her fraying temper in check, and only showing her frustrations briefly by clenching her fists tightly. Despite her digression, Ron noticed the motion, and sent her a questioning look, and she gave him what must have been a very weak smile before facing Maurice, who had come over and placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder."Would you two beautiful ladies care to join me for an early supper? I managed to convince one of the elves to provide us with some proper French cuisine to celebrate all we have accomplished, which gives us the three of use a chance to talk for once."

Gabrielle saw Olivia's hopeful expression, and she cursed the boy for his underhanded tactics. Stalling for time, she began to gather her potions into one bag as she thought through the predicament, and what she was to do about it. Instead of being forced to put her friend through more hardship, Ron cleared his voice, and she looked up to see him giving the others a embarrassed grin. "Sorry there, mate, but you'll be wanting to put that dinner on hold. Our Gabrielle here seems to be having a spot of trouble casting one of the shield spells, and I don't want to be the one to explain to my wife why her best medical student isn't up to snuff on my watch."

Walking over, Ron offered an arm to Olivia. "And seeing as Harry is the best man for the job, I'll leave it up to him. Meanwhile, I'll simply have to accompany Olivia here until Gabrielle can catch up. What do you say, Olivia?"

The girl blushed, and Gabrielle mouthed an apology to her friend before the other girl nodded and placed a hand on the proffered elbow. As Ron began to lead her out, speaking of the French quidditch leagues, Gabrielle rose to face Maurice, who had been left temporarily behind. For the first time in weeks they were alone with one another, and she could see his eyes darken as he continued to stare, a sure sign that his anger was building before he forced a smile on to his face. "Well, make sure you get that shield spell perfected quickly. You don't want Professor Potter getting too close, after all."

After the boy turned to follow the others out of the room, Gabrielle rolled her eyes at his hidden meanings, and waited patiently until he had left the room before releasing a small growl of frustration. She jumped when laughter broke out from behind her, and she whirled around to see Harry standing there and grinning foolishly.

Despite being caught in such an embarrassing moment, she could not help smiling as well. "I didn't even know that the French princess knew how to make a noise like that," Harry said, earning him an upturned nose from her.

"Yes, laugh while you can Potter. I assure you, the vengeance will be particularly fitting for the crime." As the room began to shift it's form, Gabrielle placed her gear off to one side, no longer disconcerted by the sudden shifts in her perception. Finally it settled on the open field that Harry seemed to favor, and she couldn't help but wonder if the boy realized just how much that spoke to his desire to escape the castle. "Now, what was this lesson you spoke of yesterday."

Harry took a seat on a conveniently placed boulder, "Eager to push on to something new, then?"

Gabrielle wasn't sure how to respond to that. Truthfully, she had enjoyed the standard dueling lessons she had received these past few weeks immensely. Harry truly was a master when it came to dueling, and he had introduced the subject to her in a way she was wholly unused to. She know felt confident in the usage of more than two dozen simple spells that would enhance her dueling without interfering with her natural magic. He claimed that the ideas had come from his Veela friend, yet his own intuition shown through in how he could break down each spell, explaining both it's function and why he thought it useful for her. Truthfully, she was well aware of his lack luster academic career, but obviously that had been no reflection on his true ability.

And she knew that if she were to follow his training through, it would lead her to things she had never dreamed of before, and so she found herself nodding in response to his question.

"Good," Harry replied while grinning at her. "Now, tell me, do you like to dance?"

To say she was confused by the non sequitur was an understatement, and Harry laughed at her owlish expression. "Unless I am grossly mistaken, dancing is one of the aspects of a Veela's power, no? Or do you mean to tell me you can't dance, Ms. Delacour?"

Gabrielle finally understood the meaning of his question, and smirked at the little game of teasing in play. "I'm a Veela, Potter. I think it's more than safe to say I can do things with dancing you could only dream of." She took a moment to make a show of inspecting him up and down, and by the time her gaze came back to his face she had the pleasure of seeing him blushing. And when he cleared his throat in what was a most embarrassed fashion, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, well," the raven haired man said, "why don't you just demonstrate then?"

At the raised eyebrow she gave him, the man's flush reached whole new levels, traveling down his neck and dipping beneath the neck of his shirt. "You know what I meant," he clarified, and Gabrielle tried to remain unconvinced to prolong his discomfort.

Given that it was a lesson, however, she quickly took pity on the poor boy and began to dance, withholding as much of her power as possible. She aided this by following the more formal steps from the lessons she had undergone in her youth, purposefully not moving in ways her very blood knew could entice most men.

Slowly, Harry began to lift his wand, and she watched him curiously, and before she could think to react, he sent a stinging hex at her. With her feet already crossed in a pirouette, avoiding the spell was impossible, and she merely winced when it struck her, and managed to keep her balance after stumbling.

Though he first instinct would have been to express the annoyance such an act caused in her, she knew that there was always a lesson to be learned in moments like this. She had already become well accustomed to the fact that Harry seemed to favor the use of subjective teaching to better imprint points upon his students. And it was not as if he ever did anything too rash when teaching in this manner. Taking a deep breath, she collected herself, "And may I ask what I am supposed to take out of that," she asked.

Harry's posture began to change into what Gabrielle had begun to see as Harry Potter, the premiere duelist and one of the best defense teachers the magic world had to offer, his back straightening and tone of voice changing. "You obviously know that a Veela can produce an extraordinarily powerful charm through dancing. And I think I've made it quite clear that my style of dueling focuses on avoiding your enemies spells rather than direct shielding. I am hoping to try and teach you what I know and incorporate your dance with it. Just like the Veela you saw in my memories, dance like movements can be exceptionally useful in a duel."

Gabrielle nodded, accepting what he said fully with no need for further explanation. Truthfully, she had been expected something along these lines to enter their lessons at some point when the subject was broached, and so she was prepared to give her best to the task. Seeing he was waiting for her, she began once again to dance, holding nothing back this time and letting her magic guide her steps. Even when he told her that he would begin casting spells at her again, she didn't let it bother her, merely focusing on the feeling of the moment.

She hadn't expected it to be so particularly intense, however.

Harry remained stoic, only briefly providing suggestions between spells, yet she could feel his eyes following her with an intensity that sent shivers along her spine. Though she had believed herself used to such looks, the difference here was subtle, and difficult to explain. The man seemed to lack the lustful gaze she had become so accustomed to, and instead he seemed to be merely staring down into her soul, examining her in the most intimate way possible. And so she kept dancing, letting him sate his curiosities.

Over the course of these past two weeks, Gabrielle had come to know the Boy Who Lived in a way that many would never be privilege to, and she flushed at the pride that brought her. They had spent much time devoted simply to their lessons, but equally as important was the time they had spent simply talking while they dueled or practiced various skills. And while she had been correct in judging a portion of his character through the acts he had accomplished, she much preferred the more complete understanding she was now fostering for him.

That was not to say her previous expectations of him had been disappointing by any measure. She had known him to be a good person, and someone she found incredibly attractive, both for his nature as well as his looks, but she had seen many people who lacked something special that defined them as someone truly unique.

Heroic deeds meant little if there was no mind or reasoned thought behind the actions, and good looks had all too often been used to hide an ugly character. Yet she had come to realize that Harry did not suffer from this fatal flaw, and possessed his own unique characteristics.

She now knew that Harry Potter loved astronomy and writing literature aimed at Muggles, depicting acts of magic and adventure so similar to the world he was steeped in. And he would often explain how he published these words to bring magic to muggles, and perhaps bridge the gap of their societies through his words.

And he was also unbelievably stubborn at times, despite the cool and reasoned nature he put forth so often. She even found this and smaller faults amusing, such as his dislike for her beloved French cuisine. As many before her had said when it came to matters of the heart, it were these tiny things that made the other person who they are that endeared themselves to you.

She smiled to herself as she recalled a previous night spend in his company. Lying in the fields conjured by the room, they had been enjoying the reflection of the night sky outside the castle when Harry simply began to talk.

The topic had been about how Muggles came to understand the stars, yet it was the way he had spoken had caught her attention. He sounded totally enraptured, speaking about how muggle science was slowly spiraling in towards the truths magic held. Like all magical children, she too had received an education on the skies importance, but now she felt as if she were seeing it again for the first time. For the longest time, all she could do was just gaze above and let the cadence of Harry's voice guide her thoughts to things she had never previously considered.

When she had made it back to her rooms, and was once again surrounded by the calm settings Harry's charms provided her, she had realized something important. The affection she had felt for the boy in her school years was returning, and she was sure that this time it was for much than a handsome face and an act of heroism. She had no problems admitting these feelings to herself, but neither did she want to do anything foolish as a result.

The date had been a means for reacquainting herself with Harry, as well as exploring the possibility of anything deeper than friendship, but now she knew she would like to truly court him. And so the only problem she had now was the growing impatience she felt as a result of his avoiding the subject all together.

Gabrielle sighed, pushing the matter out of thoughts for the moment, and instead focused her attentions on spinning out of the way Harry's stinging hexes. She would simply have to rely upon Harry's own good senses to motivate him in taking the next step. Not many were as keen on following their feelings as quickly as she, even among the Veela. And she was perfectly content with getting to know Harry better at this point in time. He was an amazing man, as well as being one who had seemed to gain some mastery over the Veelan charm, and she would be foolish to let her impatience ruin such a thing.

So she continued to dance. And in time she grew accustomed to the odd duality of keeping her mind focused on the spells coming her way, while releasing enough of her conscious thought to let her magic weave it's spell. And having reached that level of competency, Harry began to speak to her, trying to weaken the mindset she needed to have in order for her dancing to work. And though she failed quite a few times, letting the glamor drop, she was perfectly happy spending the afternoon with Harry's eyes upon her, speaking of everything from Quidditch to muggle literature.

By the time Hermione arrived to proceed with their medical training, Gabrielle was exhausted, but she could not deny the feeling of accomplishment at what they had succeeded in. She fully expected much more difficult training to take place in the coming days, but that didn't matter right now, for now she had done well.

The completion of the lesson came with a startling event, for Harry gave her a one armed hug before moving on to his quarters. She was left so shocked by the unexpected physical contact that she was forced to struggle with the magic inside of her that insisted she accompanied him to his rooms, and completely forgot to bid him farewell.

Hermione, who no doubt was completely focused on her while still effectively sorting through a bag of potions cleared her throat. "Something wrong, Gabrielle," she asked, her voice holding a hint of withheld laughter.

"Nothing," the blond replied, and instantly cursed her sudden refusal, for Hermione looked particularly unconvinced by the answer. And she had already become accustomed to the fact that in such circumstances, the other woman would not rest until she had the answer.

"Really," Gabrielle supplemented with a sigh. "It was just about Harry, as you might imagine. He has somehow both managed to match nearly my every expectation about him, while at the same time being able to totally redefine himself in my eyes. And I have only been his student for a short few weeks. It is particularly vexing trying to figure him out."

Hermione laughed, and she stood to place a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "He certainly does that a lot. I've obviously known him much longer than you have, yet he still continues to surprise me, and everyone else, with what he can do and the depth of his character." The older woman's gaze turned shrewd, "May I ask about what brought on this bout of introspection, though?"

Gabrielle smiled, knowing that she could neither have hid the truth from her teacher nor wanting to. "I do not think I can hide the fact from you that I find him quite attractive, both mentally and physically, and so of course I am curious about him."

"What has me so bothered by the situation is that I must wait," she admitted with a frown. "I do not mind such things normally, but I get the feeling he will be particularly slow in coming around to the fact that he might have any sort of feelings back." She smiled ruefully, "And if only he were a normal man, I would be all too tempted to use my powers to make him realize such things, and it would be quite simpler indeed."

Hermione laughed at her playfully depressed tone. "Yes, well, I somehow believe you would hardly feel quite what you do for him if it were that simple. As to the problem at hand, Harry is particularly stubborn in guarding his mind and emotions, as you have figured out. He has been hurt often in his life, and in a variety of ways, and has unfortunately shut himself in tightly from the world, even if he has grown up to become a wonderful man."

The bushy haired girl came stood next to her, and placed an arm around her shoulders, "But I think you have quite a good chance with winning him over. From the very beginning he had seemed to accept you, treating you as he would anyone else he views as a close friend. Maybe in the beginning it was because of your history together, or that you were family, but none the less it gives you a chance to get to know who he is really."

"Also, I think you two would be good for each other. I haven't seen him joke like he has with you since Ginny passed away, and having someone like that in his life will do him a lot of good. Remember, even when he overcomes his own stubborn tendencies against falling for someone, he still has to overcome the grief associated with Ginny, so just give him some time. I don't doubt he will come around, and if not, then we shall have to experiment on how effective your charms are when mixed with my own special love potions, won't we?"

Gabrielle did her best to look scandalized at the other woman's proposition, but they soon both dissolved into laughter. "Yes, well, as much as I might find that to be a wonderful alternative, I do believe you have me here for reasons other than discussing my love life. And though it was a much needed relief to have your husband cover for me with Maurice and Olivia, I do believe I should try to get back before others grow too suspicious."

Hermione nodded, and so began a lesson that forced Gabrielle to recall countless fundamental concepts of potions, analyzing their uses in medicine as well as the possible side effects. By the time they had finished, her focus had been spent completely, and she bid Hermione a hasty goodbye. Though it was late, she was intent on quickly securing a dinner in the great hall for appearances purposes before retiring to bed.

She was nearly upon the doors to the Great Hall when a voice called out from behind her, asking for her attention, and she sighed. It seemed that today would not yield her any time in order to simply relax. Turning around, she was surprised to see that the person who had called her name was none other than the current Headmistress of the castle.

"How do you do, Professor McGonagall," she responded in her most polite manner.

The older woman gave her a thin smile, "Quite well, Ms. Delacour, and I appreciate your courtesy despite the hour. It is apparent that you are tired, but if you would not mind, I should like you to accompany me to the office. In return, I shall make sure that your dinner is brought along as well."

Gabrielle bit back her sigh, and simply nodded in acceptance. It seemed there was truth to the adage that there was no rest for the weary, and at least she was not missing her meal. Stepping back, she gestured for the other woman to go first, "After you madam."

Making their way up the multiple flights of staircases, Gabrielle deliberately kept her pace slow for the older woman, who was forced to rely on the use of a cane. Though she tried to remain discreet about it, she could see the arched eyebrow the stern woman was sending her, and simply ignored it as best she could. She had far too much respect for the person at her side to inconvenience her in any way.

By all accounts the job of Headmistress had been very difficult on her, and Harry often spoke of her continued desire to go back to strictly teaching the art of transfiguration. Unfortunately, at the time of Dumbledore's passing, a number of important affairs had not yet been in order for how the school should be run, and that had left the new Headmistress in a precarious position that she was only now beginning to truly sort out.

Such things made one feel it was a shame that the war did not target the politicians and wealthy more, for it might put a faster end to these little games they played in the midst of such dire times.

Reaching an alcove guarded by a single gargoyle stature, they came to a stop, and the scottish woman spoke a like quickly in Latin, causing the stone artistry to move aside. Letting her in first, Gabrielle followed into the small space, waiting as the bottom stair slowly began to move and bring them up a simple wooden door.

Following through the doorway, Gabrielle took a moment to inspect her surroundings, and was put at ease how similar it was to Madam Maxine's own offices. They both shared a bare form and functionality that lent themselves well to a good working environment. All around the walls were shelves lined with rare tomes, each organized carefully, and stacks of important parchments carefully filed away for later reference. Ahead of her were a series of high backed chairs, no doubt present for the use of visitors such as herself.

The only major difference to the design was the presence of portraits. Dozens of portraits lined the walls overhead, spiraling around the room and giving the impression of being judged.

And directly behind the desk hung a large golden wired frame, housing a portrait of a man easily considered one of the most well known and powerful wizards to grace the halls of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello there, my dear girl," the man said, smiling kindly down at her. And though the man was only present within an enchanted canvas, she thought she could see the sparkling of his eyes. "I must apologize for asking you up here so late and after such a taxing day, but I simply wasn't sure when a better time might be. Our young Harry seems to be keeping you quite busy as of late."

"It's a pleasure to see you again sir," Gabrielle said respectfully. "And yes, he has been keeping me quite busy with his training." To be truthful Gabrielle was a bit overwhelmed at the turn of events, and she was unsure of what else to say.

"Wonderful," the portrait began before being distracted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat. The old man seemed slightly abashed at his inattentiveness, "Ah yes, I do owe you an apology for taking charge of things this evening, Minerva. I appreciate all the assistance you have rendered me, and though it may be terribly rude of me to ask, I would like it if you could pretend this was my office one last time. I have some things to discuss with our young friend here and was hoping that you might wait outside for a time?"

Gabrielle looked over to the older woman, expecting her to appear rightfully put out by the request, yet she merely nodded at Dumbledore. "Of course, Albus." She then turned to Gabrielle, "As for you Ms. Delacour, I will personally see to it that your dinner is sent along shortly. And please make yourself comfortable. I assume you can see yourself out when you are done here," she queried. Gabrielle nodded, and she gave another one of her thin smiles, "Very well then. I wish you a good night, if that is the case."

Turning on her heel, she made her way to a nearby space between bookshelves, and tapped out a pattern with her wand, revealing what looked to be a small living room beyond. Gabrielle could only guess that it was the woman's private chambers before the wall reappeared, leaving her alone with the portrait of the previous headmaster. Looking once more at the portrait, she saw him smiling kindly at her.

"You seem puzzled," the old man stated, grinning at her as she nodded in ascent. "If it has to do with her ready acceptance, despite my busy body ways in life, I have made it my business to not be so involved now that I have passed on. And so in these rare moments where I feel I must make a request of her, it is not anywhere near as demeaning to her position." He took a moment to settle himself comfortably into what looked to be his own well cushioned chair, "Now, please sit. I would hardly have you stand on ceremony for a simple talk my dear."

"Thank you, Headmaster," she said, feeling strangely unsure of herself for once. Sitting in a leather arm chair, she positioned herself to more or less face the painting.

"None of that," the old man scolded. "I am simply just another bit of oil and charm work, albeit that of a particularly dashing old man." He grinned when she smiled at his teasing tone. "Much better. You may simply call me Albus after the man I emulate."

Gabrielle nodded, and it was then that a house elf appeared, carrying a tray laden with a variety of goods for her to choose from, and placed it on the tea table in front of her. The creature bowed once before leaving, and looking at Albus, he waved at her to tuck in. Breaking her bread, she listened as he began to speak.

"Now, you must be curious as to why I called you here, and by the accounts I have received about your intelligence I'm sure you've already deduced what it is that would precipitate us two having any sort of conversation." He looked down at her over her spectacles, and she nodded that she had indeed figured that part out previous to this moment.

"It would have to be pertaining to Harry in some manner."

The portrait nodded, sending his long beard flying in different directions, "Quite good! Ten points to Beauxbaton for the timely deduction." He stopped and smiled as if recalling a fond memory, "Now, I know it may be rather presumptuous of me to say this, but I have always felt rather like a grandfather to that boy, and one of my few remaining wishes is that he were able to enjoy life more fully. And as such, I find myself needing your help in order to accomplish this."

"I see," she replied at length, unsure of where this conversation was ultimately headed.

"Harry and I speak quite often, and though I do enjoy the company he provides, I fear in part his reasoning is flawed. I suspect he still harbors some guilt over what must have transpired around the time of my passing, and feels speaking to me will absolve his guilt in some way." Dumbledore stopped for a moment, his brow creased in what appeared to be a rare frown for such a normally jovial man. "Though I am merely an imprint left behind by the real Albus Dumbledore some time before his death, I try to remind him often that this is what I would have wanted. When I saw the killing curse approaching him at Godric's Hallow, I can only imagine that I was singularly focused on protecting that boy's life. Not for prophecy, but because I care for him as if he were my own kin, and if I had the power to do so, I would perform similar acts once more if it meant his safety."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at the story, but made no comments. She had known, as did the rest of the wizarding world, that Dumbledore had given his life at Godric's Hallow, yet the reasons had always remained obscure. Though she knew that Harry would be able to tell her such a thing, in respect to the man she had held her questions. To pry information from him about that particular battle would be needlessly cruel.

"I believe you might be underestimating Harry, sir. I do not doubt that he fully realizes that you put your life down for his in an act of love, but that does not make your passing any easier for him. It is something outside of his conscious control, to feel sorrow and guilt, and if you wish me to help him overcome that for some reason, I fear it is outside my ability to change."

Dumbledore laughed, "Oh no, my dear child. I fear I must apologize. I was quite the old man when imprinted on this canvas, and I fear I still do have a way of letting my thoughts wander. No, I merely wanted you to be aware of the fact that me and Harry discuss things quite often. And in the past few weeks, there seems to be quite the dilemma on his mind. One pertaining to a talented young witch that he is offering private dueling lessons to," the old man said, his eyes with a definite twinkle in them now.

Gabrielle smirked, finally seeing where this conversation was headed, and rather amused by the image of a confused Harry approaching this man for help with women. "Oh, and whom might that be, Albus? He is quite the talented instructor you know, and no doubt there are quite a few women vying for his private attentions."

"One with a particularly sharp wit and tongue, if I do recall his description properly," Dumbledore remarked, and they shared a grin for a moment before settling themselves for a more serious conversation.

"Sadly I cannot tell you anything about his affections for you, for he has not confided such things to me, but I can make you aware of the fact that he is making a grave mistake. Others may not see it as I do, but forgive me when I say not many have lived as long as I have or served such an integral part of their own war."

The old man's back straightened in his chair, and he pushed his half spectacles further up his nose. "As to how all these things are related, I see the fact that he has accepted new friends something as a sign of hope for him. New acquaintances can bring with them a great deal of change, for both good and bad. And so I wish to make a plea to you to not give up on him, and to learn more about him. In time I believe you will come to understand what it is that Harry requires to set his feet on the proper path once more. And that part you can play in his life is beyond valuable, both for him and for the rest of us who place our hopes in him. And as Ms. Granger pointed out to you earlier, it shall take time to see these things through."

Gabrielle interrupted him at that point, "And how would you know what we were discussing, sir?" She tried to keep her tone polite, but the implication that the man had been able to listen upon their private conversation had her discomforted and slightly incensed.

The old man bowed his head, "Ahh, I do owe you an apology for such a rudeness. Do not worry, that was the first and only time such a thing will and ever shall happen again. I merely viewed you two from the portrait Harry has placed in the Room of Requirement so we may speak in ease and comfort. I was merely visiting the room at that time to see what was transpiring and happened to to visit at such a time as to hear what you two were discussing. Never the less, such an act of eavesdropping is poor form, and I give you my heartfelt apologies."

Though she was still rightfully annoyed, she was inclined to believe that it was truly an accident and that the man was worthy of her forgiveness this time. "I accept your apologies, professor, and you can rest at ease that I have no intention of giving up so soon."

"Good," the old man said, smiling once more. "And that brings me to a point of advice, if you wouldn't mind an older codger such as myself interfering in your affairs."

Seeing her raised eyebrow as a sign to continue, he lifted a hand and raised a finger into the air, looking quite like the crazed professor he was known for being in life. "If you wish to motivate young Harry, the means are simple. Defeat him in a duel with the prize of your choice on the line."

Gabrielle slowly sipped on the wine that had accompanied her food, thinking it over. True, Harry's life revolved around duels, and to beat him would certainly earn his attention, but she wasn't sure how it could be accomplished. Yet Dumbledore would not recommend such a thing without advice, and so she looked up at him, trying to remain shrewd. "And I am to do this how," she asked.

Dumbledore smiled in a manner that would have done the Weasly twins proud, "Quite simple my dear. Now listen carefully, for I believe you shall enjoy this nearly as much as young Harry will."

XxXxXx

Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter more than I enjoyed writing it. I will admit, I simply could not make it come out as well as I had hoped. For some reason I just couldn't put myself in the imaginary world I am creating. And for some reason, this chapter sounds rather disjointed to me, but I have been known to be overly critical of my own work. Also, while it set the stage for some necessary things in the future, I simply did not find anything overly spectacular happened here, making it harder to get overly excited about writing it.

For everyone's sake, I'll stop my ranting about this chapter there.

As for the issues regarding a beta, I am currently searching for a new one. I feel we all should thank Falconrok5 who has provided me with excellent beta's in the past, but he has been very busy as of late, and no longer has the time to help me with my work. As such, if you wish to beta for me, I would be very much appreciated. In order to assess your style, though, I ask that you send me a sample using the previous chapter, which still has not been put through the beta phase.

Until next time, stay safe and enjoy yourselves everyone. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Nova


	6. Important News about Future Updates

First off, to those of you who still have any interest in this story, let me say sorry for the lack of updates.

I will not go into why I did not update, as that is rather personal, but needless to say, I was in no position to write anything involving fanfiction over the past two years. A lot of things have happened that were out of my control.

I still like the idea of this paring, and the general premise of my story. So I do want to continue posting new content.

However I am also incredibly busy with work, and have no backlogged content. Along with the fact I will have to read through the story a few times to get used to the feel again, it may take some time to see anything new. I do remember I had some reservations about how my story was going to go, so I want to make sure I do this right.

In short, I hope to get new chapters out to your folks as soon as possible, but give me a little bit more time.

Have a good one folks!

Nova. 


End file.
